Aemon the DragonWolf
by GodoftheSeas21
Summary: Before Robert kills Rhaegar he makes him a promise to save his family. He goes to the Tower of Joy with Ned to find Lyanna and she makes him promise to become a good king. How would that change how Jon Snow/Aemon Targaryen would be raised. Arthur,Oz,Gerold, and Barristan all become part of Roberts Kingsguard and trains Aemon when he is old enough. Elia writes a letter to Oberyn
1. A Promise

**A/N: Hello everyone and for those that are reading this because of my other stories, I will get to them eventually. Now that I have a cpu again and the urge to write I've been way out of touch with Percy Jackson stories to continue until later. I do want to do a crossover between PJO/GOT eventually. Now this is a story I've had heavily on my mind since I've been reading both of Alperez16's stories **_**A Dragon Cub **_**and **_**Different song, Same Singer **_**along with CadenceIX's **_**Wyrm and Cub. **_**if you have not read them i suggest checking them out. Now to the story.**

**Aemon the Dragonwolf**

**Chapter 1: A Promise**

**The Trident 283 AC**

Chaos. That's all the prince can see as he looks around him. The royal army is pushing the rebels back even after word that his friend and Kingsgaurd Prince Lewyn Martell had been slain. He could only watch as he saw Ser Jonothar Darry was struck down before he heard a massive yell.

"_Rhaegar!"_

There he is. _Robert Baratheon. _A huge, bulky man in steel armor with the Baratheon black and gold colors and a helm with giant Antler protruding from it. How he was able to wield that warhammer like it was a feather Rhaegar didn't know. "Face me you coward!" Robert yelled. "If it is blood you want, Baratheon, then it is blood you will receive." Rhaegar answered back before dodging an overhead strike from Robert before he sent a slash of his own, to which, Robert blocked. _Ours is the Fury. _If there is one man that is the embodiment of the Baratheons' house words it would be the man in front of him trying to kill him right now.

The two continued to trade blows for what felt like ages. Neither really giving an inch and nothing slowing the other down. Not even the fact that they are both standing knee deep, well, shin deep for Roberts sake in the edge of the river. After parrying a sideways strike from the stag he tried to counter with a diagonal slash from his right. He didn't expect Robert to move close to him and duck under his strike before ramming the back of his elbow into the prince's stomach which caused him to double over. Robert then proceeded to follow it up with a backhanded strike with his warhammer that caught the silver prince on his right temple and knocked his helmet off as he flew a couple of feet to the ground.

He got up onto one knee but had to stay there for a minute to shake off the daziness that he was feeling. He was surprised that the Storm Lord actually let him take the time to stand. He was sure Robert would kill him however he could, honorable or not. _Perhaps there is a bit more to this man than what I originally thought about him._

"Nice armor, Prince." The Storm Lord said. "I'll be sure to save the gems after I knock 'em in the Trident." Rhaegar didn't bother replying, he had to stay focused, he had to win this fight. It is more than just his life at stake. The visions he had seen, what is to come. We have to be ready, _the night is dark and full of terrors_.

"You took her from me! She was mine and you took her!"

"We both know she could never be taken, Robert." Rhaegar said as they both tried to catch their breath. "Regardless of what you think I would never take her against her will."

"I care not for your words, Dragon, only your life will satisfy me now. After I kill you I will find where you hid her." With that Robert charged again. For another couple of minutes they battled. Robert fighting like the Demon he was and Rhaegar, though keeping his composure, was only barely able to keep his defences up.

After what felt like an eternity Rhaegar finally saw his opening when Robert overextended and slipped. He cut a deep slash across the stags side, causing a yell of pain. Much to Roberts credit he was able to push the prince back before he fell to one knee.

"Why?" Though his voice sounded defeated Rhaeger knew Robert did not feel that he was. "Why did you take her from me?"

"There is much to the story that you do not know, Robert." He replied. "Hopefully you never have to know. But regardless of what needs to be done for the good of the living, I did also fall in love with her. You, better than any, could not blame me for that."

"No, I cannot. Still does not keep me from cursing you to the Seven Hells, though."

The prince laughed, "Nor could I blame you for that. Perhaps in another life we could have been friends fighting beside one another instead of enemies fighting against each other."

"In another life then."

"Another life"

Robert looked around at all the chaos that was happening around them. He could see Ned and one of his Bannerman, an Umber he believes, fight off a group of royalists. "Let us end this so the bloodshed will stop this day."

"I agree, though I have one thing to ask of you should I fall." He saw Robert give a go on gesture as he got into a battle stance. "When you find Lyanna listen to her first and, please, save my family."

"You have my word"

They both charged and swung their weapons. Roberts warhammer smashed into Rhaegar's longsword and sent it flying as he followed it up with another swing. He swung his hammer with all his might and sent it straight into the chest of the silver prince, hitting him so hard the gems flew from the armor into the river. Thus naming the pass the Ruby Ford.

Rhaeger lay on his back looking up at the sky. With blood pouring out of his mouth he knew it was the end as he spoke. "_Lyanna, my love. I'm sorry I have failed you. It is up to you now. You must protect him. Please, protect him, my Love…...my…love…...Ly ...Lyanna."_

As Robert walked to the dying prince her heard everything he said and it made him sad. Not just because the woman he loved loved another. But that he took what made her happy away from her. He knew what kind of man he was; that he has one bastard child already. He knew the people already called him a _drunk _and a _ whoremongeror. _He knew if he was a better man then Rhaegar wouldn't have been able to take Lyanna from him. Seeing the fact that Rhaegar loved her and even thought of her in his dying breaths made him want to change. But what was that that Rhaegar said. "_Protect him?" _ Who was that referring to? But he understood, Rhaeger said to listen to her. When he finds her she will have the answers.

After The Prince fell the remaining of his army fled and disbanded. With a grave wound he had to be treated by the maesters. A week later Robert was in his tent with his foster father, Jon Arryn of the Vale, and his brother by choice, Eddard Stark, the second son of Lord Rickard Stark and younger brother of Brandon Stark. With Rickard being burned alive and Brandon being strangled to death trying to help him that meant that Eddard was now the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. He needed his brother by choice now more than ever.

"Robert, we got word that Tywin Lannister marches on Kings Landing." Jon Arryn says after reading the scroll that was rushed in." We need to reach the capitol before he does."

"Aye, I agree, Robert." Ned exclaims

"You are right, Jon. if Tywin reaches the Kings Landing, I fear for the ones inside. Especially Princess Eliand her Children." After a pause Robert looked to Ned and said, "You have to take the army and reach there before he does. I can't travel with my wound, but you can."

"I agree with Robert, Ned. Gather the men and march for Kings Landing at once."

"Very well, I will tell the men to break down and we will leave as soon as possible."

**Kings Landing 283 AC**

Elia Martell paced back and forth in her room with red teary eyes. _Rheagar's dead._ The letter that sat on her bed said. Although their marriage wasn't love she still cared for him deeply. When she found out she, along with her children, handmaidens, and her house guards attempted to return to Dorne. They got as far as the Kingswood before being run down and brought back to king's landing.

Aerys in all his madness is foolish enough to believe her uncle Ser Lewyn would betray Rhaegar and bring her back to keep Dorne from rebelling. When she entered the gates of the city, Ser Jaime greeted her with a sad smile and proceeded to escort her back to her room.

She felt for Ser Jaime. Although now he is very skilled due to the training the other six knights had given him in the past two years. He was a good swordsman when he was made a Kingsgaurd at four and ten, he was not skilled enough to earn a spot in white sword tower, though. She knew why he was made a Kingsgaurd, They all did. It was the same reason she was brought back to the city, _he is but a hostage to keep his family from rebelling._

The one she felt the most for was Lyanna. The beautiful young she-wolf is somewhere pregnant and most likely blaming herself. Her baby will never get to meet his father. Rhaegar originally believed the child would be a girl. Because of some prophecy, he believes that Aegon will be this _Prince that was Promised. _If that prophecy is true then it is not Aegon.

_A Song of Ice and Fire_ it was called. Ice is Stark and Fire is Targaryen. Though that may not be true she believes it is. That is why she believes Lyanna's child will be a Boy.

When Rhaegar crowned Lyanna _Queen of love and Beauty _at Harrenhal everyone was silent. Lyanna, the poor girl, looked mortified. She saw the girl look at her and could see she was about to cry believing the shame she brought his wife. The Dornish Princess still remembers what happened right after.

_When everything settled down she caught the girl out. Elia found the girl in her tent with her two brothers, Brandon and Eddard, she believed their names were._

"_Princess Elia." The two men greeted with bows. "What do we owe the pleasure of the visit?" Eddard asks with worry._

"_I've come to speak with your sister, if that is alright." The two men looked between the two not knowing what to do, while their sister looked at her worriedly. Elia smiled. "Don't worry, everything is alright. I come in peace." The boys nodded before leaving the two women alone._

"_I'm sorry ab…" The she-wolf started before Elia raised a hand to cut her off. "It is quite alright, dear girl. Though some women would be furious, remember, I am from Dorne. It is quite common for husbands, and even wives, to take paramours." She saw the girl looked down and blushed._

"_Besides, Rhaegar already talked to me after he found a certain Knight of the Laughing Tree in the woods. He told me he talked to you about many things."_

"_He did, but I don't understand them. He said the dragon must have three heads and kept talking about a prophecy and visions." Lyanna said to which Elia nodded. "For one, I can not have any more children. Rhaenys birth was bad enough, but Aegon's almost killed me. The dragon must have three heads, to which I can not give him the third. He needs you, Lyanna"_

_They continued to talk to each other until the sun went down._

Unable to leave King's Landing she feared for the worst for herself and her Children. Should anything happen to them, Lyanna and Rhaegar's child would need allies. She got a piece of parchment, and a quill with ink, and started to write to her brothers. Not only about the truth so they would not hate the girl but also to help her and the child.

When done she gave the letter to one of her most trusted guards to take the letter to Dorne. "Let no one stop you. This must get into my brothers' hands. It is for their eyes only. Should anything happen before you get to my brothers then burn the letter."

"I will not fail you Princess."

**Kings Landing 283 AC**

Robert Baratheon sat up the Iron Throne looking out at the mass of Lords that have gathered in the throne room. Jon Arryn stood to his right and Ned Stark stood on his left. He had just been proclaimed King of the Seven Kingdoms through conquest and blood. The Old Lion tried to call for a council to vote before Jon had shut it down that Robert had a blood claim due to his grandmother being a Targaryen.

When a group of Lannister men brought in three bodies covered in Lannister banners there were shouts of both outrage and even some shouts of "dragonspawn". He could see the Kingslayer and Ser Barriston with tears in their eyes, looking like they wanted to slaughter everyone. With shaky hands he lifted up the banners and took a look at them. Elia's clothes were ripped and it looked like she had been raped. The baby Aegon, who was not even a name day old he believed, had his head crushed in. And the girl, Rhaenys, had been stabbed to death very brutally.

Robert covered them, trying to hold in his rage at what had been done to the innocent women and children. Ned, however, did not hold in his thoughts as he looked to the Warden of the West.

"Outrageous! They were innocent! How could you do this to a woman and two little children." Ned yelled, with much agreement from other men in the room, mostly other Northmen.

"I can assure you, Lord Stark, that I had no idea that this happened, or any intention of harming them." He said after looking at Robert. _He did,_ Robert said is his head. _He thought I would be pleased with their deaths and tried to gain favor_.

"Regardless, you still let it happen!" Ned yelled back

"Enough Ned!" The now King exclaimed "Get them out of my site and give them to the silent sisters. Their bodies are to be prepared and treated with care before being returned to Sunspear." "Of course, Your Grace, it will be done."

"Jon, we need to write to Doran Martell and give our condolences." Robert told his foster father and new Hand. "I will get on it right away, your grace."

"Your Grace, perhaps we should talk about betrothal prospects. You will need a Queen now that you are the King." Tywin Lannister said to him. Many of the other Lords in the room shouted out their daughter's names at that. Hoping to make their daughters a queen.

"I am already betrothed, Lord Tywin." Robert answered him. "I will not break my betrothal with Lady Lyanna. She is still alive, I know it. I will go with Lord Stark and his men south to search for her." Ned looked at him and spoke, "Your Grace, you need to stay here in the capitol. The Realm needs you. I will go with my men to find my sister."

"No, Ned, I will go with you. I loved your sister. What kind of man would I be if I didn't try and find her after I claimed to have fought a war for her." The King said to his friend. "Besides, that's why I have Jon. He can hold the Realm together for a couple moons."

"Very well, Your Grace. First you should head to Storm's End and break the siege. Word has it that Stannis is barely holding out while Lord Tyrell feasts outside the castle." That made Roberts blood boil. Him and his brother have never been close but he is still his brother. To hear his men are starving while that fat flower dines outside HIS own castle makes him want to hit something.

"Ok Ned, have the men get some rest. We leave on the marrow. We've a flower to break."

"Your Grace." Barriston the Bold said as he walked in front of me. He took out his sword and bent down in front of him. "I, Ser Barristan Selmy, do hereby swear to you, King Robert Baratheon, I shall shield your back, fight your enemies, give you counsel, and any service you deem of me. If you'll have me, Your Grace, I would like to join your Kingsguard."

The new King looked shocked for a second before it was replaced with a smile. To have a legendary and well respected knight like "Barristan The Bold '' to swear allegiance to you will help with the morale of the people.

"I accept your pledge Ser Barristan as a new member of my Kingsguard. I King Robert Baratheon, I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table. I pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new. Now rise and go rest. You will join and Lord Stark and I on our trip south."

**Sunspear 283 AC**

Prince Doran was sitting in his solar when the message came in. He hadn't heard from his sister in a few years but he now had received a letter from her. Why now of all times? He told his seward to get his brother. He had a bad feeling that whatever was in this letter wasn't happy news. Along with the fact that Elia would write to both him and Oberyn together, he shouldn't read the letter alone.

A few moments later his brother walked into his solar with a happy smile. When he saw Doran's worried expression it caused him to frown. "What's wrong, brother?" Oberyn asked.

"I just got a letter from Elia addressed to you and I."

Oberyn's smile returned to his face. "Why the frown, brother? That is amazing news. We have not heard from her in almost two years." Doran shook his head. "I know, Oberyn. But I just have this feeling that it is not good news that she is writing to us about. We have just heard about the shame that Rhaegar has caused Elia by crowning that damned she-wolf at Harrenhal instead of his own wife. Now less than a year later we finally received a letter from our sister, it is very strange brother."

"Then let us see. Open the letter so we can read it." Oberyn said as he walked to his brother's side. Doran said nothing as he broke the deal and unraveled the scroll from their sister.

_Brothers,_

_I'm writing this to send you the most terrible news. Rhaegar is dead. Killed at the Trident by Robert Baratheon from what I heard. Aerys sent Queen Rhaella and Viserys back to Dragonstone but as I was leaving Kings Landing, heading back to Dorne, he made me return._

_Ser Jaime told me that for some mad reason Aerys has it in his head that Prince Lewyn betrayed Rhaegar at the Trident, even though he died. I fear for the worst for me and my children, brothers. Although I have heard many stories about the honor of the Starks and Arryns, they are not the only ones on the Rebels side._

_Regardless of the danger the children and I are in, I'm writing to you so you know the truth. Rhaegar and Lyanna never shamed me. He knew I couldn't bear him a third child and the prophecy he always spoke of demanded it. He believes Aegon is this Prince who was Promised, but I know better. I know it is Lyanna's child. He explained much to me but i still don't understand everything._

_He went to the Lady Lyanna and told her about the prophecy. So you know, I gave them my blessing for her to be his second wife. What I ask of you now is that should anything happen to me and my children, I ask that you help Lady Lyanna and her child, for they are now my family. Her child is the blood of my blood. The blood of your blood. Please protect him. Rhaegar believes it is a girl, a Visenia, for Aegon. I know it's a boy. He doesn't believe me._

_Hopefully this letter is just a precaution and I was able to return to Dorne and tell you everything. But if not then please, for the love you have for me, protect Rhaegar's children._

_With Love,_

_Elia Martell Targaryen_

_Princess of Dorne and Princess of the Seven Kingdoms_

_Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken_

**Stormlands 283 AC**

They have been marching for nearly a fortnight with all haste. They barely slept. They barely ate. They barely stopped to rest at all. The Army that the King and Lord Stark had consisted of is mainly Northmen and most of the Stormlanders that went with Robert to fight at The Trident. Though there were some Valemen and Riverlanders mixed in.

For the Stormlanders, they were eager to break the siege of their Liege Lord's castle. For the Northmen, they wanted to end the war quickly so their new Liege Lord, Lord Eddard Stark, could go search for his sister. Though none will deny that they all wanted to go home.

"How much further, Robert?" Ned asked. Hoping it would be soon so they can start the search for Lyanna.

"A day and a half, Ned." his friend told him. If they march for the whole day today then they would be able to camp for tonight and head out on the marrow and meet with Mace Tyrell's army shortly after noon. That way should there be a battle then his men wouldn't be too tired.

That night, after a hard march, the men set camp for the night eager to rest and prepare for the possible battle tomorrow. Ned and Robert sat in the tent set up for the King talking and drinking. With Ser Barriston standing guard until he was relieved by Baratheon guards since he was the only Kingsguard.

Ned sat thinking about the change in his friend. When they got news that Rhaegar had stolen Lyanna, Robert had been furious. He cursed the dragons to the seven hells and back. Vowing to kill every last Targaryen, including Queen Rhaella and her children, and Rhaegar's children.

But after the Battle of the Trident, Robert didn't look as happy as he thought he would be. He just went to his tent to sit alone drinking wine and deep in thought. Then when those cursed Lions brought in the princess and the two children Robert's reaction was not what Ned was expecting. He thought his friend was going to laugh and call out "Dragonspawn", but instead he was furious with Lord Tywin.

As much as Ned loved his brother by choice, he knew that Robert loved his cups and his whores. He thought he didn't have much honor as what Jon tried to instill in them. While Ned's glad that Robert is showing that honor, he believes something happened that perhaps changed his viewpoint.

"Robert." Ned began. His friend looked over to him and could see he wanted to ask something so he told him to continue. "I"ve noticed that you've seemed out of it a bit lately. And before you swore to kill every last Targaryen, but when Tywin brought in Elia and her children you seemed sad and demanded to get them out of your site. I want to know why."

Robert sighed " When i faced Rhaegar on The Trident he told me would never take Lyanna against her will. He said there is much to the story but that he loved her." He could see Ned's confusion and continued. "He asked me if he should fall for me and I found Lyanna to listen to her. He also asked me to save his family. I promised him that I would."

Ned stayed silent but he could see Robert start to get angry.

"I promised him! And I couldn't save them! How can I be a good king when I can't even keep a simple promise?"

"The main thing is that you tried. I know you would have if the Lannisters didn't get there first. That's what matters."

"They are still dead, Ned!"

"There is nothing we can do about it now, Robert. He still has family at Dragonstone."

"Aye, perhaps I can help them. Now, let's go to bed. I want to be good and rested when I face that Fat Flower tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Your Grace." Ned said with a sarcastic bow. Robert just groaned

"Ned…." He said with a warning. "Don't you start with that, Your Grace, crap." Ned just chuckled and walked out of the tent.

The next morning the army packed up the camp and started marching for Storms End. They arrived just before noon to see an endless sea of green tents with about 40,000 men at arms throughout.

"It looks like they're having a tournament, Your Grace." Greatjon Umber said surprised.

"What!" The King yelled. "My people and my brother are in my castle starving and they are having a GOD'S DAMNED TOURNAMENT!"

After a few minutes Reachmen realised that there was an army outside their camp so they began to panic and get in formation. After what felt like ages they could see a small group of men in the front start to ride towards them.

"Looks like they want to parley." Roose Bolton said

"Good, as much as i want to kill that Flower, I would rather not have anymore bloodshed. The quicker we can get this over with the quicker my people can eat and we can begin our search for Lyanna." Robert said as he began riding forward along with Ned, Ser Barristan, Roose Bolton, Greatjon Umber, and Ser Yohn Royce. They were the commanders of the army that he had brought with him.

"I agree," Ned said.

As they Met in the middle of the field, he recognized three out of the six men present. Mace Tyrell, as fat as ever, sat on his horse looking very uncomfortable while looking at the crown on Roberts head. To his left sat Randyll Tarly. On Mace's right sat Leyton Hightower. The other three he did not know, though one of them looks like Lord Hightower.

"Lord Tyrell," Robert began "may I ask why you are feasting and have tourneys outside of my home with an army?"

"My king, Aerys, commanded us to take Storm's End."

"Which king you mean, Mace? Aerys is dead. As is prince Rhaegar. I have been named the new king of the Seven Kingdoms and I have given you no such orders to siege my own castle."

"Aerys is dead? And Rhaegar? How?"

"Rhaegar was killed by my own hand at the Trident and Aerys was slain by Ser Jaime Lannister in the Throne room. Ser Barristan yielded after Rhaegar fell and the army broke and has sworn himself as the first of my Kingsguard."

The Reachmen opposite of him looked shocked for a couple of seconds not saying anything. Finally Mace realized what kind of predicament he was in. He had fought on the wrong side of the war, sitting doing nothing besieging a castle that belonged to the now king with his family inside. The Lord of Highgarden had to do something to fix it so his family doesn't lose their status.

"Your Grace, I did not know that the war had ended. Had I known then I would've stopped the siege immediately. Please forgive me. What can I do to fix this?"

"First, bend the knee to me, your king. Second lift the siege immediately and have for men feed my people. When I get back to King's Landing after my trip south you and I will talk with my Hand about a deal regarding the distribution of your food supplies."

Lord Tyrell and his men got off of their Horse before bending down on one knee and each of them swearing fealty to the new King. Lord Tyrell went back to his army and gave most orders to return back to their homes and some stayed to complete the orders of helping feed the people of Storms End.

Robert had his army move near Storm's End and set up camp. As he, Ned, and Ser Barristan went into the Castle he was greeted by his brother Stannis. His youngest brother of only Six namedays, Renly, stood beside Stannis. Robert crushed Stannis in a hug before bending down to hug Renly. The elder of the two younger brothers stood in shock and stayed in a professional posture, both he and Robert haven't had the best relationship even though they are brothers.

"Stannis, I see you have successfully been able to hold the Flowers at bay until the end of the war. I am proud of you brother."

"The holding part wasn't difficult at all, since Lord Tyrell wasn't bothered with attacking the castle. It was rationing the food and keeping everyone alive. That was the difficult part. Fortunately we had help from a smuggler that was able to smuggle food and drink in from the sea."

"Is the man still here?" Robert asked

Stannis shook his head. "No, Robert. After he brought the goods he left to go get more."

"What is his name?"

"Davos Seaworth"

"I would like to meet this Davos Seaworth when I return to King's Landing after my trip south to search for my betrothed."

"King's Landing, Robert? Why return here and not back here at Storm's End?" Stannis asked

Robert laughed, "I'm surprised you haven't noticed the crown upon my head brother". As his brother said this it was then that both Stannis and Renly, along with the others present, not only noticed the crown but also Ser Barristan the Bold standing behind Roberts left shoulder. When it dawned on all of the just who it was that they were talking to they all knelt.

"You are the king now brother?" Stannis asked

"Aye, I am"

With that came the enthusiastic voice of their little brother." Woah, my brother is now the king? That's awesome! Can I come with you to the Capitol? I've always wanted to see it. Can I, brother? please , can I?"

This caused all of them to laugh and the king knelt down and put a hand on Renly's shoulder. "Aye, when our brother goes to the King's Landing you may go with him. I have to go somewhere else first but I promise I will be there soon."

"Okay." The boy said with a pout. They all went inside to Eat and Relax for the rest of the night.

When the sun came up, all of the Nobles and leaders of the army were in the great hall breaking their fast. Robert was talking with both Ned and Howland Reed about who was going to go find Lyanna.

"It should be a small group, Your Grace." Howland said

"I agree with Howland, Robert." Ned replied

"Very well. You pick the men, Ned."

After breaking their fast, Robert went back to his room to get ready while Ned and Howland went to get the remainder of their search party. After about two hours they all met back at the courtyard. The men that Ned ficked to accompany them to find his sister were all Northmen. Lord Howland Reed, Lord of Greywater Watch was obvious, along with the Lord of Barrowtown, Lord Willam Dustin. Ethan Glover, a former squire to Ned's brother Brandon and also the only survivor of King's Landing when they were captured, was next. Then there was Martyn Cassel, brother to Winterfell's Master-at-arms, Ser Rodrik Cassel. The last two were Theo Wull, a member of the Wull Clan, and Ser Mark Ryswell, a knight of House Ryswell of the Rills.

Robert, Ser Barristan, Ned, and their six companions said their goodbyes to everyone before they began their journey to Dorne, since that was the only lead they had gotten so far.

**Sunspear 283 AC**

Once Oberyn and Doran finished the letter from Elia multiple emotions went through their minds. Worry for their sister was the first and most prominent. Fear that by now it would already be too late to save her if anything was to happen to her. Anger at Aerys for making her return when she was already on her way back to Sunspear. Anger at Rhaegar for out of all the woman he could have chosen take as a second wife, regardless that Elia gave her blessing, it had to be one with a reckless brother and was already betrothed. Though at the back of their minds it was also confusion at what Elia said about a prophecy. Just because Rhaegar believed doesn't mean Elia would so easily. I could have just been a trick to get her to be ok with taking another wife, but if that was what it was then Elia would have seen right through it.

Oberyn grabbed a vase on a table and threw it at the wall. "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!" he screamed before sitting on the floor against the wall and started crying. "My sister. My sweet sweet sister. If anything happens to you, I swear, I will avenge you."

After a few moments he got up and went to storm out of the room before stopping and looking back to his brother. "I will go and get her back before anything happens to her."

"No, Oberyn. Even if you went you know it would be far too late to save her. The Trident is only a fortnight march from King's Landing and by the time Elia would have gotten word they would've most likely started marching on King's Landing. By the time the letter would have gotten here then for you to go there would have taken a moon at the very least."

"So we just sit here and let her die brother. You've heard who is leading the rebels, Doran. Robert Baratheon, the betrothed of the Stark girl that Rhaegar had just married and had hidden away with. He will kill anything associated with Rhaegar. Especially the children."

"I know who is leading them, Oberyn. But if you have forgotten then I will remind you that Rober Baratheon was fostered in the Vale by Jon Arryn, the Lord of the most honorable house in Westeros. And he was also fostered with Eddard Stark, considered the most honorable man in Westeros and now the Warden of the North. I have full confidence that they would not let their men, or even Robert himself, to harm an innocent woman and two innocent children."

"I hope you are right, brother. So what will you have me do? Stay here in Sunspear and kill myself with worry until we get word of what has happened?"

"No, you will do as fulfill our sisters wishes."

"What do you….wait you mean...NO...I will not. Because of her Elia may be dead. I will not help her."

"You will, Oberyn."

"I will not search for the Stark girl. I don't even know where to look."

"I know she is somewhere here in Dorne." Doran said much to Oberyn's shock.

"How do you know she is he in Dorne?"

"A couple of days ago I had received word that a Merchant had seen who they believed to be someone holding a sword that glowed like a star in the night in Wyls about 7 moons ago."

"Dawn. and you believe that the Sword of the Morning was escorting the prince and the girl?"

"Dorne is vast, brother, and I know not what the girl looks like."

"I'll work on seeing if there is anymore information, but when i do find something, be ready to travel."

"I do not want to help the Stark girl, Doran."

"Like it or not, If that girl is with child then the child is now Elia's goodson. Rhaenys and Aegons brother, our goodnephew if you look at it that way. Elia is right he is the blood of our blood and will need us. You don't have to like the girl or consider her family like Elia wants, but you will help her like our sister asked you to."

Oberyn sighed, knowing his elder brother was right. "Very well, I will go help the she-wolf. When you find out more information on the whereabouts of the girl I will go. Not until then. I will not go on a hopeless search without a destination."

A Fortnight later, at almost dusk, Doran called Oberyn into his solar.

"I received word that three Kingsguard were sited at the Tower of Joy at the northern edge of the Red Mountains. They recognized them as Ser Arthur, Ser Gerold, and Ser Ozwell. The girl has to be there."

"I guess I am leaving on the marrow then."

"Good, and remember Oberyn. Unbowed, Unbent, and Unbroken."

"Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken."

**North Dorne 283 AC**

Oberyn and ten of his men Landed in Wyls a week after they left Sunspear. They docked and collected all of their supplies, rented a room for the night for themselves and purchased horses for each of the men. After they were done they Oberyn and a couple of men went to a tavern for some wine.

As They entered they looked around the room and noticed a group of five men in the corner that looked out of place, so Oberyn decided to sit at the table behind them to see if they could listen in on the conversation.

"How er' we going to find Lord Stark's sister now in the dry wasteland." One of them said.

"Aye, I think we've hit a dead end." Said another.

_Lord Stark's sister? _Shit no wonder they look out of place, they are Northmen.

"The last lead we had was they were possibly in this city, but they ain't here."

So they don't know the actual location then. That is good.

"Aye, Lord Stark's not happy that we haven't found out where she is yet though. I don't blame him. I swear he's been to every building in this city asking for clues."

So Lord Stark is here. That is good he would protect the boy and girl. I could perhaps help him since that is his sister and niece or nephew she's carrying.

"It ain't Lord Stark I'm worried about. It's the the King." _King? What would Aerys be worried about with the girl? "_Aye he's barely slept since we started this search and has been more solom since he defeated Rhaegar at The Trident."

Him and the men that sat with him looked at each other with wide eyes. The King defeated Rhaegar at The Trident? But Robert Baratheon defeated Rhaegar at The Trident. That means….By the Gods! Robert Baratheon is the new king! And he is here on the search for the wolf girl. Of course, they were betrothed. But what would he do if he found out she had married the prince and is carrying his child? A child that is, by right, the true heir to the Iron Throne.

"Aye, he has. I've overheard him talking with Lord Stark. Said something about a promise to The Dragon Prince before he killed him. And I remember being in the Throne Room when the Lannister presented the dead bodies of the Princess and her two children him"

At this Oberyn was about to lash out but contained himself. He let the man continue to get more information about the reactions. "Almost everyone that wasn't a Lannister was outraged. And I've never seen Lord Stark so furious. I don't blame him. How the Old Lion could let his men kill an innocent woman and children like that. The King looked almost as angry as Lord Stark but was able to contain it unlike our Lord. He demanded they remove the bodies immediately and be treated by the silent sisters and sent back to Dorne. Then he made Lord Arryn write a letter of condolences to the Martells."

Oberyn was furious. He had almost come to grips with the fact that his and her children were dead but to hear it confirmed. He had tears in his eyes. The Lannisters were responsible. They will pay for what they have done. After a couple of drinks to let go of his anger he calmed down a bit.

He was confused by things they said. Robert made a promise to Rhaegar. Perhaps a promise to not harm his family? Maybe that's why he was angry at the Lannisters for killing Elia and the children. He decided that he needed to talk to him.

"Gentleman." he said as he broke into their conversation. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about searching for Lord Stark's sister would you?"

"Aye, what's it to you?" one of them said while the others got a bit defensive.

"I happen to be doing the same." Oberyn chuckled. He got a couple worried looks. No doubt these Northmen would be worried that a Dornishman is looking for their Liege Lord's sister. "The only difference between you and me is that I happen to know where she is."

"What?" Where is she?" They all jumped up and got in his face, as his companions jumped to his side."

"Take me to Lord Stark and your new King and I wish to talk with them." The prince calmly said.

"Who're you to demand of us, Dornishman!" They yelled which made Oberyn and his companions all laugh very loudly.

"Go tell your King and Lord that Oberyn Martell is here and wishes to talk to them regarding the whereabouts of Lady Lyanna Stark. I will wait here for your return." Oberyn said much to the shock of the Northman. They had not known that they were talking to The Red Viper.

"Aye, I'll go tell 'em." one said before he and two others walked off.

About 20 minutes later the three men came back to escort Oberyn to the King and Warden of the North. They walked for a couple of minutes before they came upon a different tavern. They went into a back room which had Ser Barristan standing guard outside. That shocked Oberyn. He didn't expect The Bold to switch sides so easily._ That's going to not go over well at the Tower of Joy._

"Ser Barristan, I'm shocked that you are here guarding the stag. My uncle did at The Trident yet i see you are alive and well, now on the opposite side. I wonder what your brothers would think.

"I fought until I found out that My Prince had died and the rest of the army had yielded or broken. I served a mad king. My only wish was to serve a good one, so I hope it is Robert Baratheon. It is a chance I'm willing to take." The old knight replied to the viper.

Oberyn nodded before he entered the room, his guards going to a table in the main hall, only to be greeted by the two men.

"Your Grace." Oberyn mockingly said as he bowed.

"Prince Martell, I would be hesitant that you would be here, but one of my men said that you had a location about my sister." Lord Stark said.

"I do, although I will not share until we talk about things first."

**A/N: I was going to continue this chapter until at least after the Tower of Joy scene but i figured it would be better to stop here. I have big plans for this story. The next chapter may come a little later than I want but I want to get a few chapters ahead. Though I have all my time to write so it wouldn't be too long, hopefully a week. I just want to make this story good and detailed and not go from chapter to chapter and I'm rushing them out. I wanted to get this first chapter out so I can see its reaction and even get ideas from you readers.**


	2. The Birth of the Dragonwolf

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed. It feels so good writing again. So everyone knows this will be a complete AU. the timeline and what happens will not be up with canon just so everyone is aware. Things that have happened in Canon may happen, though a little bit differently, but at different dates and times. Also may have figured out Robert will be different so also his and Cercei's relationship will be different, atleast at the beginning. Joffery, Myrcell, and Tommen will still exist and will still be Jamie's children, though. Joffrey will be a couple of Years Younger though.**

**Aemon the Dragonwolf**

**Chapter 2: The Birth of the Dragonwolf**

**North Dorne 283 AC**

"What sort of things do we need to talk about, Prince Oberyn?" Robert asked through gritted teeth. Not liking how The Viper was trying to dictate the conversation.

"I overheard when your men were talking. They said something about you 'A promise to Rhaegar'. And the fact that when my sister, and my niece and nephew, were presented to you why you were angry with the Lannisters." Oberyn focused very hard on Robert trying to figure him out.

"And why would you want to know that? what does that have to do with the location of my sister." Ned butted in.

"It has nothing to do with the location of your sister, only what you would do when you find her."

"Why would you care what we would do? That is my sister! You think I would harm her?"Ned yelled as he stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process.

Oberyn rolled his eyes. "It's not what you would do Stark," he said before nodding his head to Robert. "It's what he would do."

"What should I do?" The king asked with wide eyes. "I would never hurt my betrothed. I love her. And you never answered Ned's question. Why would you care? Wouldn't you hate her for what happened at Harrenhal?"

_Of course he brought up Harrenhal. He still remembers the silence of the crowd when Rhaegar passed over his sister to crown Lyanna._ Like Doran said I don't have to like her, but I will fulfill Elia's wish of protecting her and her child.

"We received a letter less than a month ago. A letter from Elia. She sent it after Aerys made her return to the city when she was trying to escape back to Dorne. I will not tell you everything in the letter. You probably will learn in time anyway. But I will say that she asked me and Doran to help your sister."

The two non-Dornishmen sat there for a few moments stunned but also confused. Why were a princess, a wife, wish to help a woman that had basically shamed her in front of almost all the nobles of the realm?

"Why would the princess ask you to help my sister?"

"As I said, Lord Stark, in time you would understand why? But if you want to know the location of your sister then I need to know what the promise that Robert made to Rhaegar was." Oberyn said with a finality that made the two other men not want to question him further. They had a choice, it was a very easy choice to make though, tell The Viper what the promise was and they would find Lyanna, or Don't and continue on this never ending search with no clue where to look.

"Tell him, Robert." said Ned. He didn't even see the issue with telling the Dornish Prince anyway, Elia was his sister. Robert basically promised to help save Oberyn's family, even though they failed and didn't get their fast enough.

Robert sighed, "Rhaegar told me that he never kidnapped her, among other things that I don't understand. But he said to listen to her when I found her. Before I killed him, he asked me to save his family. I promised him I would. Wouldn't have been a difficult promise to make anyway. Princess Elia and her children were innocent and she did not have to die." Robert looked distraught. Oberyn could he that he meant that he would save them. But then what happened? Why is Elia dead? What was it about the Lannisters? Before he could ask Robert continued

"A few days after the battle, while we were tending to our wounded and cleaning up, we received word that Tywin Lannister and his forces were heading toward King's Landing. We knew we had to get to the city before them. I was wounded so Ned took the forces and headed to the capitol."

At that, Lord Stark took over. "We didn't make it in time. When we got to the city the gates had already been opened and the Lannisters were looting the city. I found Jaime Lannister sitting on the the cleaning the blood off his sword. He had stabbed Aerys in the back."

"A few days later…"Robert started talking again. "After I was crowned king we had court. That was when Lannister men brought in three bodies covered in Lannister banners. When I looked under them I was both furious and disturbed that someone could do that to an innocent woman, and especially children."

Both Ned and Robert could see the tears threatening to fall from the Prince's eyes. They felt for him. Ned knows how it is to lose a sibling.

"I sent the bodies to be taken care of by the silent sisters and to be sent to Sunspear. They should have arrived by now. I will not say the details of what I saw. I didn't even see everything as I quickly put down each banner."

"No, I need to know. When they arrive in Sunspear we won't be able to see completely what has happened because their bodies would be treated by the the Silent Sisters."

Robert sighed and Ned looked worried. "For Elia's body her head looked partially crushed and her clothes had been almost completely ripped off." Robert said, his eyes getting misty. "You could probably guess what happened."

Oberyn started crying now. Ned went to his side and put his arm around his shoulder to try and comfort him. He thought his sister had been kidnapped and raped so he knows what Oberyn was feeling.

Oberyn was beyond furious. But he was more hurt right now. He still hadn't come to grips with his beloved sisters death. But to find out she was raped was mind numbing. Elia was the sweetest woman in the world. She loved everyone and always tried to see the good in anyone she met. She did not deserve to die. And she definitely did not deserve to suffer and be raped.

After a couple minutes he finally calmed down from his crying to be able to hear the rest. He wanted to know everything. So when it was time to strike back at those responsible he would know everything.

"Thank you, Lord Stark."

"Please, call me Ned. I know a bit of what you are feeling, I believed my sister was kidnapped and raped. My father was burned alive and my brother strangled himself trying to get to him."

"I'm sorry about that, Ned. Too bad the one responsible was not killed by your hand. You did not get the revenge you deserved." Oberyn told the Warden of the North.

"Aerys is dead. That is all that matters to me."

"What of my niece and nephew? What happened to them?"

"The girl, Rhaenys I believe, Looked like she was stabbed many many times. I could not count how many times since I did not look that long. There was an outrageous amount of blood, though.

Oberyn's fury grew. She was only three namedays. Who is that disgusting stab a three nameday old girl many times?

"The babe had his head crushed in. There was almost nothing left. That's all I could tell."

At this, Oberyn jumped up, pointed at Robert and yelled. "I want Justice! Whoever did this to my family deserves punishment worse than death!" Ser Barristan ran in with his sword drawn when he heard The Viper yell.

"At ease, Ser Barristan. Everything is alright."

"Of course, Your Grace." The old knight said putting his sword away but not taking his hand away from it.

"Prince Oberyn unfortunately there is nothing I can do now." Oberyn was about to yell at the king again but he raised his hand to let him continue. "To all of the nobles in the court and the realm it is just considered a misfortune of war. But I promise you…..one day you will get your revenge I swear."

"As long as I am able to avenge my sister then I will not complain, but I want to know who it was."

"We aren't for certain who it was. But we believe it was the mountain, due to Elia's and her son's skulls being crushed."

"Do you believe it was on the orders of Tywin?"

"He denies it but I believe it was. I will have Varys look into everything. When I get back."

"Thank you." Oberyn said with a smile. His red eyes still had some tears in them, but it was good to see him smile. "And forgive me, for I completely misjudged you."

"Not to be rude," Ned butted in. "But you had the whereabouts of my sister." Ned forced in.

"Yes I do, now that I know what happened and what your promise was I feel good about giving you the location of Lady Lyanna."

Ned, Robert, and Ser Barristan were all quiet. They are all eager to find Lord Stark's sister so they can go home.

"Last week my brother received word that there were sightings of the three missing members of the Kingsguard at what is called the Tower of Joy. It is directly west of here at the northern edge of the Red Mountains."

"Then that is where we go. We will leave at first light after we break our fast." Robert said happily. Finally having a solid lead to Lyanna.

"Robert, This is Dorne shouldn't we be travelling at night?" Ned asked

"No, Ned, the Red Mountains are not as hot as the deserts. It is alright to travel through them during the day." The Prince told Lord Stark.

"Very well, Oberyn. Robert I will gather the men and let them know that we travel at first light."

With that, Ned left to go talk to Howland. And Ser Barristan went back to standing outside the door leaving the King and the Dornish Princess alone.

Robert poured Oberyn some wine and the both talked for almost another hour about the Kings battles and Oberyn's time at the Citadel and his travels in Essos. When Oberyn got up to leave the king decided to thank him for his help.

"Do not thank me yet. Just remember your promise."

"You will get your revenge, I swear."

The Red Viper just looked back at the King as he was about to walk out of the room. "That wasn't the promise that I was talking about, Your Grace." He said leaving the room and going to find his men to let them know about leaving in the morning to the Tower of Joy.

After the prince left Robert finished his wine and went to bed, too confused to stay awake after he tried to ponder the meaning.

When the Morning came both the Northman and Dornishmen broke there fast and met the King and Ser Barristan at the edge of the city with their horses already saddled and the supplies in their packs.

They greeted each other and made sure everyone was ready before they started their journey west to the Red Mountains. Prince Oberyn was leading them with the King and Lord Stark at his sides. Ser Barristan was right behind the King and Lord Reed was right behind Lord Stark. The five other Northman and nine Dornishman fell into stride behind them in no particular order.

It took a little over a week to get there. It may not be the Desert but it was still hotter than the Northman were used to. Their horses were not Sand Steeds and they definitely were not used to this climate. They didn't want to over push their mounts to exhaustion, if anything happened to them here then they were screwed.

Prince Oberyn and Lord Howland Reed got on well. Oberyn even went as far as to say he liked the little crannogman. Lord Reed told the Prince about Greywater Watch and how it was on a floating island at the end of the Green Fork in the Neck which Oberyn found fascinating. He told him how he learned to fight with a net and spear which Oberyn liked since he fights with a spear. Oberyn was surprised that there was no Maester in Greywater Watch. That they heal themselves and even use supposed magic from the children of the forest. Oberyn told Lord Reed that he would love to visit his home to which Lord Reed happily agreed. He told Oberyn how he was being picked on at Harrenhal to which the Mystery Knight of the Laughing tree was defending his honor since he didn't want to embarrass himself in competing.

"Now that I know you, I would've rode for you" Oberyn said. Which made the crannogman smile.

Oberyn then told Howland about Sunspear and the Water Gardens. He told him about the history of Dorne, and how they killed a dragon. Howland was fascinated with Dorne's history.

As they were approaching their destination on the final day of the journey they saw it in the distance. A small tower at the top of a hill. Tan colored stone used to build it was a contrast with the Red Mountains in the background.

**Tower of Joy 283 AC**

Ser Arthur Dayne was standing outside the tower watching as a group of what he counted as 17 men were approaching the tower. Although on the outside the great knight stood stoic and unbreakable, on the inside he was nervous. He had many questions running through his head. _How did they find us so soon? Who is it? What will they do to the Lady or the babe? Could we take them all on? _And many others concerning the welfare of Lady Lyanna.

His brothers, Ser Ozwell Whent, and Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower came to his side.

"We must defend her and the babe at all cost, brothers." Ser Gerold said.

"Agreed, Lord Commander."

"Can you see who it is?"

As he looked closer and the party got closer to them he was able to tell that there were Northman, and Dornishman. One looked like Lady Lyanna's brother, The silent wolf they called him. Another he could tell was Prince Oberyn. _Why would the Prince be riding with the Usurper? He is the reason that Princess Elia is dead. _He also saw a big muscular man wearing a crown with a knight with gold armor and a white cloak riding behind him. _The Usurper? And don't tell me….no….damn that old man for he must have bent the knee._

"The Usurper is here. Along with Lady Lyanna's brother and Prince Oberyn." Ser Arthur said, much to the shock of the other two knights. "And Ser Barristan rides with them."

"Why would the Prince of Dorne be riding here with the Usurper?" The White Bull asked. "Shouldn't he hate him for the death of his sister."

"I'm not sure, brother. I'm more concerned with the fact that The Bold is riding like he is Robert's guard. He even has his Kingsguard armor on.

"What! He has bent the knee?" Ser Oswell asked

"It looks like it, brother. It appears our brother has switched sides." The Lord Commander said.

"He is not our brother. Not anymore." Whent said

Arthur looked at him, sighed, and shook his head. "Take it easy on him Oz. Rhaegar died and so did the King, what was he supposed to do? We were not there and he has not been here. He does not know anything that is going on here.

"He is right,Oz" Ser Gerold said. "We know not what happened away from here."

Whent knew he was right, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. He knew The Bold was the best of them besides Arthur.

Arthur broke the silence by telling the two men that he was going to speak to Lady Lyanna and tell her that her brother and Robert were on their way here. He walked up the stairs to the tower and when he reached the top he looked back over the horizon before knocking on the door.

One of the wetnurses/handmaidens that Rhaegar picked out for his new wife opened the door, Wylla he believed her name was. When he entered she had already started to go into labor. He could see the discomfort she was in. it was only in the beginning stages so there wasn't much pain. The only thing he feared was not having a maester on hand.

"Lady Lyanna?" the knight said with a bowed head

"Arthur, my knight, is everything alright?" she said with some pain in her voice.

"Your brother is almost here. He should be here within the hour." Her face lit up when he said that. Oh how she missed her brother. To know that she would see him before she passes. She knew she was going to die in childbirth. Rhaegar told her much of the visions that he had. She still chose to follow him. She would give birth to the greatest of warriors. The one that is supposed to save the living from the dead. She was scared to die but she, but as long as she saw her son and her brother she would be happy.

"That is great news, Arthur, I get to see Ned!" The Lady said more enthusiasm than her situation at the moment aloud. But she looked worried when she saw Arthurs frown. "What is wrong, Ser Arthur?"

My Lady, Robert is with him."Arthur said slowly, to which she sighed and looked down.

"He deserves to know. Hopefully Ned can keep him from overreacting". Or from hurting her or her son. She thought.

"Prince Oberyn is also with them, My Lady." The Sword of the Morning said. Still confused as to why he would be here. But Lyanna knew why, she knew that Elia looked at her like family now. No doubt she sent a letter to her brothers telling them the truth.

"Everything will be alright, my knight. Just please promise me you wont do anything rash. And I want to talk to my brother and Oberyn, and Robert if he is not a threat. He deserved to know the truth as well. I'll let you decide on that, though."

"Once your Labor is over I will send them up, My Lady." Arthur said with a bow before he left. He walked back down the stairs and went over to Oz and Gerold.

"Her labor has started, brothers. We need to defend her at all costs if necessary." he told them

"If necessary?" Ser Gerold asked.

"When her Labor is done she wants to speak to her brother and Oberyn."

"Not the Usurper?" Oz asked

"Only if we know he will not hurt her of the babe." Arthur replied

"Well then, we are to stall them as long as possible until the babe is born. Try to get answers and information on what has happened out of them." The Lord Commander ordered his two fellow Kingsguard.

"By your command, Lord Commander." They both said.

The three remaining members of Aerys Kingsguard waited at the base of the tower for another 20 minutes before they heard the pounding of horses coming toward them. As they got closer they were able to look over the party with better detail. They could see The Usurper at the front with both Lord Stark and Prince Oberyn at his side. Behind them was their former brother, dressed in his armor, and a small Northman they somewhat recognized from Harrenhal. Behind them were various Northman and Dornishman.

The Usurper and his men dismounted as the three Kingsguard walked toward them. It was a tense few seconds before any of them spoke. It was Lord Stark who broke the silence.

"We looked for you on the Trident." He said

"We were not there." Ser Gerold answered.

"Woe to your friend there had we been." Ser Oswell said. Robert got angry he took a step forward.

"If you were there, it would be your bodies that would've been sent back to your families. Not mine." The Stag King yelled out.

"Calm down, Your Grace. We are not here to find if we don't have too." Oberyn said trying to calm the King.

"When ser King's Landing fell, Ser Jaime slew your king with a golden sword, and I wondered why you weren't there."

"We were far away," Ser Gerold said, "or Aerys would yet sit on the Iron Throne, and our false brother would burn in the seven hells."

The Dornish prince stepped up beside Robert. "The mad king is part to blame in the death of my sister, Elia, and the children. If he were to still sit on the Iron Throne then Dorne would join the war against him. Any man willing to defend him is an enemy of the Martells." He spoke with such venom the three knights took a step back.

"The Rebels killed Elia and her children, not Aerys. Yet I see you on their side." Arthur answered back, pointing to the Usurper.

"The Lannister's raped and killed Princess Elia and the children. The city had already fallen when our army reached it." Lord Stark said.

"Aye, they were presented at my feet by the damn lions after I was declared king. I had their bodies immediately treated and sent back to Sunspear." Robert spoke with anger. The knights could see he was telling the truth. That he not only, not killed them, but that he was actually disturbed by it. They thought he would hate the Princess, and especially the children for being Rhaegar's family. It was said that he hated the Targaryens.

"He tells the truth, brothers." Ser Barristan said. But before they could tell their former brother off Lord Stark started talking.

"After things settled down, we came down on Storm's End to lift the siege," Lord Stark told them. "And Lord Tyrell dipped their banners. He and all his lords bent the knee and pledged us fealty. I was certain you were among them."

"Our knees do not bend as easily as our former brother's does." said the Sword of the Morning. They could see Ser Barristan's face drop at being called _former brother._

"Ser Willem Darry has fled to Dragonstone with your Queen and Rhaegar's brother. I thought you might have sailed with him."

"Ser Willem is a good man and true," ser Oswell said.

"But not of the Kingsgurd." The Lord Commander added.

"The Kingsguard does not flee, now or ever." Ser Arthur"

Robert stepped forward readying his hammer, causing Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell to ready their unsheath their swords.

"So it begins," Ser Oswell said.

"No," Robert answered. "So it ends." as he readied a strike at Ser Ozwell but stopped when he heard a ladies scream from the top of the tower.

"Robert, Stop!" Oberyn yelled. "We are not here to fight."

"What have you done to her!" Robert yelled

"As I said, Usurper, so it begins." Ser Oswell answered the new king.

"What are you doing to my sister!" Ned asked.

"She is giving birth, Ned." Oberyn said to Lord Stark, causing everyone to gasp.

"How do you know that, my prince?" Ser Gerold said. Everything they have done has been kept very secret. How would a prince of Dorne who has been in Sunspear since Harrenhal know that Lyanna was with child.

"Because Elia wrote my brother and I a letter. She told us the truth of everything. That Rhaegar never kidnapped Lyanna and that they married, becoming his second wife." when Oberyn said this a couple yells of "What!" came from Ned and Robert. "She told me and Doran to help her and the child. She considered them family and asked that we do the same. Which is why I am here."

When Prince Oberyn finished he looked around to see everyone's faces. Lord Stark had a bit of tears in his eyes. The three former Kingsguard and Ser Barristan had smiles on their faces, knowing how much love and care the princess had for everyone. Howland had a huge smile on his face as well, glad to see that his friend had people that cared for her.

Robert had a mixture of anger, sadness, and understanding on his face. Deep down he knew that Lyanna loved Rhaegar, and that he loved her also. It all made sense to him now. Why the Silver Prince told him to listen to her first. Why Rhaegar made him promise to save his family. Why Oberyn wanted to know what his promise to Rhaegar was. He loved Lyanna, and if she was happy then he would not get in the way. With his love for her he will protect her child, Ned's niece or nephew. He made a promise before he killed the prince and he failed with Elia and her children, he will not fail with Lyanna's.

Another scream came from the tower, this one the loudest and longest of the screams they heard. It sounded like something was wrong. She's in too much pain.

"There is something wrong." Howland said as he came forward. "She sounds like she is in too much pain. Is there a maester up there?" he could see his Liege Lord's face became concerned.

"No, Rhaegar did not trust a maester to come here." Ser Gerold said

"If she doesn't have a maester she will most likely die on the birthing bed." said Lord Reed.

"Didn't you say Greywater Watch does not have a maester?" Prince Oberyn asked

"Aye, but the crannogmen have learned the same healing techniques on their own that the maesters know. We have no need for one."

"Then perhaps you came help, Howland." Ned told his short bannerman.

Lord Reed shook his head. "It doesn't work like that, My Lord." he said with sadness. "It sounds like the birth is already over. I wouldn't need to be here a couple of days ago to make vials of remedies and prepare."

Ned tears started forming in his Eyes. "Can you go up there to check and try and help at least."

"If they would let me then, yes I will." Howland said while looking nodding toward the three knights.

Ser Gerold looked to Arthur who nodded. "Go ahead, my lord." Howland nodded before running up the stairs to help his friend.

After about 10 minutes he came out and yelled to the others that it was over and she was able to talk.

"Only Lord Stark and Prince Oberyn may go up." Said Ser Arthur. The two men started walking toward the stairs with Robert trying to walk behind them.

"Not you, Usurper." Ser Arthur said as he stepped in front of him.

"Why not?" he yelled "Let me see Lyanna!"

"After finding out the truth will you harm her?" Ser Gerold asked him with his hand on his sword.

"Of course not, I would never harm her. And I made a promise to Rhaegar before I killed him to save his family. I will keep my promise." When Robert told them about his promise to their prince they were still unsure.

"He tells the truth, Sers." Ned spoke from behind them. That caused them to relax as they looked back to Ned.

"Very well, Arthur escort Robert to Lyanna." The Lord Commander ordered the Sword of the Morning.

When they got to the top of the tower they were about to go into the room but Howland stopped them. "Before we go in I want to tell you that there wasn't anything I could really do. She is weak but she will be able to talk to you." He said with sad eyes.

"What are you saying, Howland. She will be okay, right?" Ned asked with a shaky voice fearing the worst.

"No, she won't. I'm sorry Ned."

Tears started forming in both his and Roberts eyes while Oberyn looked down.

"Don't yell or talk too loud." They all nodded before Howland opened the door and allowed them to walk in.

When they walked in the first thing they noticed was the smell of blood. Then they could see Lyanna on the bed, covered by the blanket. The lower half of her body was covered with blood and she looked very pale and covered in sweat.

"Lyanna" Ned said softly to his sister as he walked to the side of her bed. Followed by Robert, Oberyn, then Howland.

"Oh, Ned." She said weakly. "You're here. I'm so happy to see you brother."

"How's the babe?"

"He's perfect, Ned. His name is Aemon."

"Like the Dragonknight." Ned said

"Wolf, Ned. He has wolf's blood running through his veins. He's my little Dragonwolf." she said with pure joy that only a mother could have while looking at her child.

"Aye, if he's anything like you, then he'll be a handful." Ned said with a laugh. Remembering all the trouble Lyanna would always get into. As annoyed as he used to be and how sorry he would always feel for his parents and Lyanna's handmaidens he would love to have a girl just like her one day. A little she-wolf. Oh how his new wife Catlyn would hate it. She would try and make a lady out of her.

She laughed weakly. "Just don't let her put sheep dung in her brother's mattress."

"I'll never forget that."

Lyanna then looked to Robert, who had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Robert. I hope you'll forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, my lady. The same reason why I fell in love with you was the same reason why you ran away. Ned always told me how wild and reckless you were." he said with a teary smile.

"Thank you, Robert. I see you have become king. Please let my son not have to hide who he is."

"He is your son and Rhaegars, and all of Westeros will know. We may have to hide him until he is old enough. It's the Lannisters i fear for. Especially now that I am most likely going to have to marry that daughter of the old Lion."

"What, you would still marry a Lannister?" Oberyn asked

"I'm afraid so." he said with his eyes closed. " She is the only daughter of a Lord Paramount that is of age, the only others are Lord Tully's daughters and they are both married. If I pick anyone else then there would be another war."

"He's right," Ser Arthur said.

"Then treat her well, Robert. Move on, find love with her. You need not let my memory keep you from being a good king and a good husband." Lyanna said with a pointed glare. Well, as much as she could in her weakened state.

"I..I will, My Lady." The king told her.

"Thank you, Robert. You need to find happiness." He nodded his head before she looked to Prince Oberyn. "My Prince, when I talked with your sister she told me great things about you and her brother." Oberyn came forward knelt down and held her hand. "I'm so sorry about what happened to her. She was an amazing woman."

He smiled at her. "She considered you family, my lady. She called your son her goodson. She asked that we look at both you and your son the same. So from now on, my brother and I are the gooduncles of Aemon.

"Thank you, my prince. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Elia told me how fierce are, my lady, I'm sure my goodnephew will be the same way." He said to her, to which made her smile.

"I know he will be. Many will remember his name." Lyanna told them with love in her voice.

She then looked to her friend Howland. "Howland, you take care of them. Don't stay stuck in the Neck. help them take care of my boy."

"I will, Lyanna. I know he and my children will be great friends."

"And you stand up for yourself, you hear me?" He nodded to her with a smile. " I won't be there to be the Knight of the Laughing Tree again." Which made him laugh, but everyone else had their jaws open.

"Lyanna, you were the mysterious Knight of the Laughing tree?" Ned asked, still shocked.

"Of course I was, Ned. They were picking on Howland and I had to do something. Besides, how do you think I met Rhaegar? He was the one who found me. We talked for ages. That's why he crowned me. I think he found a way for the prophecy or whatever he said would happen. Elia couldn;t have anymore children so he thought if he took a second wife to give him one then it would make the three heads that he talked about."

"It makes so much sense now." Ned said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Ned."

"There's nothing to forgive, Lya. You were defending your friend and much more came from it. It's not your fault though." Robert told her.

"Thank you, Robert."

Oberyn then looked to Howland and laughed. When the others in the room looked at him confused he spoke. "I told you if I was your friend before the tournament I would have ridden to defend you, but the mysterious knight was riding for you. This whole time it was the she-wolf and no one except you knew."

Lyanna laughed which caused everyone else to.

"Arthur, my knight." She said after everyone calmed down. The Sword of the Morning stepped toward the she-wolf.

"Yes, my lady?" He said

"Arthur, you may not like my request but i want you, Ser Gerold, and Ser Oz to be part of Robert's Kingsguard." Causing Robert, Ned, and Arthur to stand in shock

"My Lady, But.." The knight started

"No buts, Arthur." Rhaegar told me how King's Landing is a viper's nest, especially with him having to marry a Lannister. He will need all the help he can get."

"But, My lady. He ..."

"Arthur, don't do it for him, or even me. Do it for my son, I know Robert will do right by him. He may not be Rhaegar but I believe he will be a good king. But if the Lanniaster's take control then my son will not be safe."

"I...I can not speak for the others, my lady. But I swear to do that I will be the best of Robert's Kingsguard."

Thank you, my knight." Lyanna said

"Lyanna," Robert started. "I have to ask. Rhaegar talked about a Prophecy. He and, from what Oberyn told us, Elia believes your son is this Prince that was promised. What does that mean?"

Lyanna sighed knowing what will become of her son. The difficult path he must endure. "Ned, would you believe me if I told you that the Others are real?" She asked her.

"Lyanna but that is a Legend. A story for the kids." He replied.

"The Others were never wiped out, only defeated. They lie waiting to rise up against the land of the living, Ned." Everyone stood in complete silence, not sure whether to believe it or turn away from it. Fortunately they all believed it. "Rhaegar saw our son in a vision. He was holding a thin sword in his left hand and a sword with red flames in his right. He was battling a man made of ice. The man was blue and wearing a crown, Ned. It was the Night King. He's coming south.

Everyone didn't know what to say. At first they didn't believe her but now they did, and they were scared. They believed every word that she said.

"And Aemon is supposed to defeat this Night King?" Oberyn asked.

"That is what Rhaegar saw. He saw my son lead the forces against the the army of the dead."

"Then we must prepare Aemon, and the realm, to face the army of the dead." Howland Said.

"Aye, I agree." Robert said. "If Arthur and the others join me then when the boy is old enough he can come train under them."

"I want him to come to Sunspear and train with me, as well." Prince Oberyn said.

"Then when he is old enough he will go to the capitol to learn under the knights. Then when he completes his training he will go to Dorne to train under Prince Oberyn. How does that sound?" Robert said trying to find the solution that would be best for everyone.

"I agree with everything, sister. But will he be able to be raised as a Targaryen? There are those that will not agree with his parentage and will harm him. Perhaps even his own family for he will have a better claim even than his uncle that has sailed across the sea." Ned told everyone.

"He is my son, and he will know who he is. That is final." Lyanna said

"Perhaps until he is old enough to start his training I can raise him as my bastard son. No one will question it. And when he starts his training I will tell him who he is and when he completes it then all the realm will know who he is."

"That might work my lady," Arthur said.

"Very well, are we all in agreement?" Robert said.

A chorus of Ayes and Yeses filled the room.

"Ned, over in the corner is a chest that belongs to Aemon. Can you bring it here? Arthur and Howland went over to get it and brought it back. I will not tell you everything that is in this chest. They are my sons. But I will say there are letters that Rhaegar and I wrote to him in case we both died. When you tell him the truth, give it to him. The key is on the table."

Then Lyanna started to breathe harder. It was time, something Ned realized.

"Lya?" he said worried.

"It's time, Ned." she said back with a heavier weakness that she didn't have before.

"No, Lya." everyone could hear the desperation in his voice. Like if he said it then it won't happen.

"I don't want to die, Ned."

"You're not going to die." he turned to one of her ladies in waiting. " Get her some water."

"Listen to me, Ned." She made him look at her. "He is my son. You must protect him." When she said this Wyalla walked up to him holding a bundled up babe and set the babe in his arms. He looked down to the babe in awe as did all the others. Little Aegon had dark grey eyes, but if you look at them the right way you could see the hint of indigo. A little bit of dark brown hair sat upon his head. They all noticed that he had the Stark coloring.

Ned held her hand as the life slowly left her eyes. All of them, including Prince Oberyn, had tears in their eyes. Ned held the babe close. Little Aemon was the only thing that he had left of her. He looked down to the babe again. A Dragonwolf, how powerful would a boy be with the blood of the two greatest houses in Westeros? He knew that the boy would be the greatest of warriors.

After a couple of moments, they all went back down the tower to tell everyone what had happened. All of them men present swore to secrecy and to protect the boy. Arthur told Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell what Lyanna asked of them, and though they were hesitant, they agreed and pledged to be apart of King Robert's Kingsguard.

Lord Stark ordered a casket and a Wagon to be built from what materials they had to take his sisters body back to Winterfell. It took all of them about 3 days to make everything and be ready to ride back to King's Landing. The Party traveled on the Prince's Pass and when they got to the Boneway Oberyn and the Dornishmen split off from the group and headed for Wyl, so he could take his ship back to Sunspear. Lord Stark, The King, the four Kingsguard, Lord Reed, Wylla the wetnurse, and their five companions headed back to King's Landing. While my men were sad that they lost Lyanna, they were also happy. Happy that they have a Dragonwolf to take North with them.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading, I hope you liked the chapter. I had intended to end when they got back to Winterfell but the Tower of Joy scene was longer than I originally intended it to be. Plus I have a different plan with the Winterfell scene and the Greyjoy Rebellion than I first thought of. I would like to hear your reactions or things that you would like to see happen. If you don't want to put it in a review and would rather PM me then please feel free to do so. Criticism is wanted as it will help me.**

**As you can see Aemon will be trained by the Sword of the Morning, The Bold, The White Bull, Ser Oswell Whent, and The Red Viper and maybe a little by Ser Jaime Lannister. So he will become the greatest of fighters. **

**Next up will be the wedding of Robert and Cersei and Winterfell.**


	3. He is My Blood

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Before I get into this next chapter I would like to say I'm sorry to everyone if there are spelling or grammar mistakes. Sometimes I try and type too fast and focus on moving forward with the story and let the grammar check catch my mistakes. But since I'm using a new and very cheap Chromebook it doesn't always catch my mistakes. I will make sure to pay more attention to detail a bit more.**

**Cat will be the same Cat as in Canon. She will tolerate "Jon" but also not like him. And want him away from her children. Now onto the story.**

**Aemon the Dragonwolf**

**Chapter 3: He Is My Blood**

**King's Landing 283 AC**

It took just over a moon for the King and his Party to arrive at King's Landing. As they approached the gates gold cloaks immediately opened the gates for the King and stood at attention as he passed. As he walked through the city he could see the smallfolk stop and bow to him after they realized the King was passing them. The first thing Robert noticed about walking through the city now that there was no more war was the smell. _The city smells like shit. I have to do something about that if I am to live here for the rest of my days. I'll talk to Jon about it and see what we can do._

While they were gone for almost three moons it seems like Lord Arryn was able to restore the peace and has already started on repairing the city. That is good.

They approached the Red Keep with Robert in the front flanked by Ser Gerold and Ser Barristan with Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur. Behind the knights came Lord Stark and the rest of the Northman. Waiting for them was Lord Arryn, Lord Varys, and Grand Maester Pycelle along with many of the castle servants.

When Robert got off of his horse everyone knelt down on one knee, well everyone except for Jon Arryn who bowed.

"Rise" The king ordered.

"Your Grace, the city is yours." Lord Arryn aid to the King.

"Thank you, Jon. I see that you have done a great job with restoring the peace and rebuilding of the city."

"Thank you, Your Grace. How did your trip south go? I see Lady Lyanna is not here." Robert and Ned's foster father said with a frown.

"Lady Lyanna unfortunately died of a fever she was battling with shortly after we got to the tower she was at. She was well cared for and became friends with the three Kingsguard that were with her, so she asked them before she died if they would become part of my Kingsguard."

Jon looked sad. He knew Robert was deeply in love with Lady Lyanna. That would also mean Robert would have to find another woman to marry, and he hated the fact that he knew who it would be. Cersei Lannister, the girl was a beauty there was no doubt about that. And he knew she had to be smart, she was trained by Lord Tywin after all. But especially after what her brother and father have done, he had a bad feeling about her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Your Grace. I know how much she meant to you." he then looked over to his other foster son, Ned. "Lord Stark, I'm terribly sorry to hear about your sister. You have my deepest apologies." he said to Ned. He then looked to the babe in Ned's arms. "And who is the babe, Lord Stark?" Pointing to the bundle in Ned's arms.

Ned looked down to the babe then back up to Jon. "He is my bastard son, Lord Arryn. We met with his mother on the way back to King's Landing and I wanted to raise him in Winterfell with my children." Jon and everyone else present, other than the party that went south, were shocked. Everyone knew of Lord Stark's honor. But to think that he would lay with another woman than his wife they were not expecting.

Before Jon could say anything else Robert told everyone that he wanted to bathe and relax from a long journey. But he wanted to talk to his Hand, Lord Stark, Lord Reed and his new Lord Commander Ser Gerold in private. Everyone agreed, not like that had a choice as Robert was the King. Everyone left to go about their duties, or in the Northman's case they went to the Tavern. The King was accompanied by Ser Barristan as his guard since Ser Arthur and and Ser Oswell did not have their Kingsguard armor on.

Jon led them to what would be Robert's new solar. While the four mentioned went inside, Ser Barristan stood outside the door on guard. When they entered Jon turned to Robert and asked what this meeting was about. Robert nodded to the babe.

"We are here to tell you the truth, Jon. There is no one else in King's Landing I trust more."

What do you mean the truth, Robert?" Jon asked

"That Lyanna was never kidnapped, Jon. That her and Rhaegar married. He took her as his second wife. She did not die of a fever. She died of childbirth, giving birth to her son." Nodding his head to the babe in Ned's arms, which made Jon go wide eyed.

"What? Robert, do you know what that means?" Jon asked him. Knowing that that makes him, by birthright, the rightful heir to the throne. Though he was happy that Robert wasn't cruel enough to harm an innocent babe like the Old Lion did but this new revelation did complicate things. If Targaryen Loyalists got word of this then there could be war on the horizon.

"Aye, I know exactly what it means! But I promised Rhaegar I would save his family. I failed with Elia and her children but I will not fail with Lyanna's boy."

"So he is going to be raised and live as Ned's bastard then?" Jon asked while going over to Ned to look at the babe.

"When he is old enough to train he will be told the truth and come to King's Landing to train under the Kingsguard. When he completes his training he will go to Sunspear and train under Prince Oberyn."

"Prince Oberyn? Why would he go train under him?" The Lord Hand did not understand why The Red Viper would be involved in this. If anything the Martells would hate the boy for he is the product of Rhaegar's shame of Elia.

"Apparently Elia wrote her brothers a letter and considered Lyanna and her child to be her family. His brother got word that the missing Kingsguard were at the Tower of Joy and sent him to help her. He met us in Wyl when we were at a deadend and when he found out our intentions and that I made a promise to Rhaegar he escorted us to the tower." Jon listened with his undivided attention.

"So what after he completes all his training? What then, Robert. He is still a Targaryen."

"He will become the Lord of Dragonstone and perhaps become part of my small council." The King said to the surprise of everyone present. Even the ones that went south with him did not know his plan of making him Lord of Dragonstone or even him on the small council.

"But Robert, what do you mean the Lord of Dragonstone?" Ned asked.

"He is a Targaryen, Ned. The last Targaryen in Westeros. He cannot have the Iron Throne. But Dragonstone is his by right. If we teach him right. Then he will be able to reign in the Targaryen loyalists to take our side.

"So you will use him?" Ser Gerold said accusingly.

"No, I will never use him. I will give him his right and let him be himself. But if he becomes loyal to us then the Targaryen loyalists will follow him. Which means they will not be a problem for us. And if we give him his right of Dragonstone it would he appreciate it more and keep him from trying to gain the throne back. Especially with him having to live the first part of his life as a bastard." Robert told his Lord Commander.

"The King has a point, Ser Gerold." Jon said

"Very well, Your Grace. But I want you to know that I will always be loyal to the boy so should you use him in any way then I, and Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell will not be happy." The Lord Commander told his King. Although the King wasn't happy with the declaration his Lord Commander made knew The White Bull, and the other two, only pledged because Lyanna asked them to. He knew that they would remain loyal to Rhaegar's son.

"I understand Ser Gerold. You have my word I will not harm the boy or manipulate him." That seemed to appease the Lord Commander.

"So, Ned. What do you plan on doing with Lady Caitlyn when you get to Winterfell? You know she won't be happy." Jon asked

"She will have to get over it." Ned said. "He will be raised alongside my children. I will teach him honor and duty. So when he is told the truth he will have the roots of honor and duty instilled into him.

"That would be a great idea, Ned." Jon Arryn told his foster son. "And all of your Companions that went with you know the truth?" Jon asked to make sure.

"Aye, Jon. The men that went with me are sworn to me so they have sworn to secrecy." Ned told Jon.

"Then that is all to this conversation. I want no more of it in these halls. There are still far too many eyes and ears around here that will stir up trouble." Jon said while looking at everyone. "We still have far too many enemies in this city then we wish. I agree with everything that is said but until we know more about this boy and how he will handle the truth and how everyone else will handle this we need to keep it silent." The Lord Hand told everyone with a pointed glare. Out of everyone, well except for Ser Gerold as the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Jon Arryn was the best one for the office that they currently held.

"I agree, Your Grace." Ser Gerold said. "When the time comes we will teach the prince but until then he needs to disappear."

He added

"Aye,that is the best course of action." Lord Reed spoke his opinion. "The less said is the less heard, Your Grace." The Crannogman spoke and no one could argue with his logic.

Jon kissed the babe and gave him one final look before dismissing the council to go and rest after their long journey, but made sure Robert stayed. " Though I'm happy that you spared a babe. Especially a babe that is Ned's nephew, but i hope you know what you are doing Robert."'

"I know what I'm doing, Jon. That boy will be on our side." Robert told his Lord Hand.

"I trust you and Ned, Robert. I just want to make sure."

"I don't blame you, Jon." Robert told his foster father.

That night the Red Keep was quiet except for the changing of the Kingsguard from Ser Barristan to Ser Arthur then to Ser Oswell.

The following day Robert was walking the halls of the Red Keep, with Ser Gerold as his guard, when he met the beautiful lioness, Cercei Lannister. She was truly a beauty there was no doubt about that. Though he believed Lyanna was far more beautiful in his opinion, perhaps that he also liked Lyanna far more because of that wildness she had. Lady Cercei had long hair as gold as her father's vault and eyes as green as emeralds. She was wearing a red dress with gold embroidered stitching. The red made her eyes and hair stand out more. I wonder how she would in Baratheon black and yellow he thought.

Lady Cercei smiled at him and did flawless curtsy. "Your Grace, it is truly an honor to meet you. I have heard many stories about how you." she said in an almost too nice of a voice. He knows her father would have drilled her in courtly appearance and how to act perfectly.

"My Lady," he bent down to kiss her offered hand and smiled at her. "The honor is mine. It's not often I get to meet such a beautiful woman as yourself. The rumors of your beauty were definitely not exaggerated. " Lady Cercei blushed which Robert found made her more beautiful.

"Thank you, Your Grace. All women love when they are complimented on their looks. I am no exception."

"Would you like to accompany me on a walk through the gardens, my lady?" Asked the king. He knew he was going to have to end up marrying her. He might as well get to know her. _"Then treat her well, Robert. Move on, find love with her. You need not let my memory keep you from being a good king and a good husband." _Lyanna's voice still rang in his ears. The vision of when she last took her breath haunted him, but she was right. He had to move on. He would be disrespecting her memory if he didn't become a good king. And how could he be a good king if he could not be a good husband.

"It would be my pleasure, your grace." She replied as she took his offered arm and they started walking toward the gardens.

"Please call me Robert, my lady."

"Of course, Robert. Then I would insist that you call me Cercei."

"So, Cercei. What do you think of King's Landing? I'm sure it is far different than Lannisport."

"To be honest I like Lannisport better. King's Landing is a great city, but the smell of the city and flea bottom make the capital look bad." At least she is honest and speaks her mind.

"Aye, I agree. When I returned to King's Landing the smell was the first thing I noticed. I already thought of talking to my Hand about what we can do about it. I still have to look at what has been left in the royal vault." Robert and Cercei made it outside the keep and into the gardens. "I still have to complete my small council and Kingsguard and appoint other positions."

"You have what four Kingsguard? So you still need three more. Might i make a request, Robert." She looked up at him. He noticed she was above average height for a woman. But still short compared to him, though most men were too. He told her to go ahead and make her request, even though he had a feeling he knew what it was. "Can you make my brother part of the Kingsguard, again? I know what everyone calls him. I know what you, and most likely the other knights in the Kingsguard, think of him now. But if you knew why he did it then perhaps you would change your view of him."

Robert looked back to Ser Gerold to see his jaw clenched and roll his eyes. He knew what the Knights thought of the Kingslayer. How he stabbed Aerys in the back made them hate Ser Jaime. How when Ned walked into the Throne Room he saw Ser Jamie sitting on the throne cleaning off his blade with The Aerys dead on the floor. But what was it she said? If I knew why he did it? Perhaps there is more to the story than what Ned told him since his friend showed up after he killed Aerys.

"I will leave that up to my Lord Commander, Ser Gerold. If he agrees then I will. I would suggest if Ser Jaime wishes to rejoin the Kingsguard he would talk to them and get their approval." The king told the beautiful lioness beside him.

She looked back to the knight following them. "Please Ser, my brother loved the Kingsguard and all of you. He loves the Queen and the Prince and Princess and her children. He took a vow as a knight to protect the innocent and he kept that vow. If you listened to his reason then you would understand.

"I will listen to him if he comes to me, my lady. I will make my decision after. My and my brothers duty is to protect the King and his family. Your brother killed the last king we served so I have to take that into consideration." Ser Gerold said

"Thank you for the honesty, Ser. I've no doubt that he will be joining you, again." Cersei told the knight with a knowing smirk before looking back to Robert.

"You seem to be confident that Ser Gerold will say yes, Cersei" Robert asked her. Liking the fact that she showed confidence and held her head high. It was one thing he loved about Lyanna, she never backed down. Cersei seems to shoot off that same vibe. He didn't like women that held their head down and made no opinions on anything.

"I know why my brother did it. And if i'm being completely honest i believe it was a very good reason. But it is not my story to tell but his. So I will let him tell you." Robert nodded his head before the was in blissful silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Robert." he looked at her confused for a second before she continued. "About your betrothed." He was honestly surprised that she would bring that up. Though with Lyanna gone then she is about to be the queen so he's sure deep down she's not really sorry. "I heard about how much you loved her. I wish my future husband would love me just as much, whoever he may be."

"I'm sure he will, Cersei."

"Thank you, Robert."

Later that day he had a small council meeting he had to attend. Him, Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle, Lord Commander Ser Gerold and Jon Arryn sat in the council meeting discussing the state of the realm. He had chosen his brother, Stannis, as Master of Laws and was told he had just left Storm's End on his way here with the smuggler that was able to smuggle food into Storm's End which is no easy task. He wanted to meet the man and see if he would make a good Master of Ships. Now they just needed a good Master of Coin. Jon's wife who had arrived in the city a moon ago recommended one of her friends named Petyr Baelish. Though the boy was only five and ten, he wasn't too sure about it. He will leave that up to Jon. He knew Jon was better at ruling then he was so he will let Jon deal with most matters concerning these types of decisions.

They also talked about what should be done about creating a sewer system throughout the city to stop the smell and make the lives of the small folks in the city a little better. Although they haven't made any designs or even started on any plans, Jon estimates its going to cost around 200,000 to 300,000 gold dragons. Jon was able to find out how much was in the vaults in King's Landing and it came out at a little over two million gold dragons. Robert honestly did not expect that much to be in the royal vault, but he won't complain.

Maybe if he does end up marrying Cersei he could get Lord Tywin to pay for the sewer system and to rebuild Flea Bottom to be a better place in for the small folk in a deal to make his daughter queen.

"Your Grace," Pycelle started. "Onto the topic of marriage. The Realm will want a Queen and you will need an heir."

"Of course, I am not shying away from that topic, Pycelle."

"Lord Tywin I know wishes to meet with you, your grace. To discuss a marriage arrangement, I believe" the Maester told the King.

"And on top of that I see you had a nice walk with the young lioness this morning." Varys added.

"Yes well i will talk with Lord Tywin after the meeting, perhaps you should fine him and tell him to come to my solar in two hours."

"Now if that is all I deem this council meeting over." Robert and all the other members got up to leave

Two hours later Robert was in his solar when talking with Ser Barristan about the fighting when Ser Arthur, who was outside the door, opened and announced the arrival of Lord Tywin. The Old Lion entered the Kings solar and Ser Barristan went back out to stand guard opposite of Ser Arthur.

"Lord Tywin, wine?" The King offered the Warden of the West a glass of wine which he accepted

"Your Grace, I'm surprised you called me here. I was expecting to have to ask for an audience with you." Lord Tywin said calmly.

"I know why you are here, my lord, and I know what you want." The king said while staring down the lion.

"You would be correct in your assumption, your grace. I want my daughter as queen and I promised my wife before she died that i would get a royal match for one of our children. I promised my daughter long ago that she would become a queen. I tried to marry her to Rhaegar, but well, you see how that went. When I heard that Lady Lyanna passed I had to try and get a match. I am sorry to hear about the Lady though. You have my sympathies, your grace." Robert sat back in thought before he spoke.

"So tell me, Lord Twyin. What would you be prepared to do for the crown for your daughter to become my queen."

"What would be your terms, your grace?" Lord Tywin said, knowing he was going to have to open up his vaults. But as long as it's not an outrageous amount hew would do it. His legacy would be almost complete.

"As I'm sure you are aware this city smells like shit. I want to build a sewer system throughout the city to take the smell away. We are estimating the project to be about 200,000 gold dragons, max 300,000. I'm sure you wouldn't want your daughter to come and live here in a shit smelling city like this forever, my lord." Lord Tywin smirked and leaned back in his chair with his hands held onto the end of the armrest. It appears that the new king wasn't terrible at politics after all.

"Is that the deal then, your grace?"

"Yes that is the deal. Fund my sewer project and I will marry your daughter and make her Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

Tywin Lannister smiled a genuine smile. Robert never thought he would see the Old Lion smile for real. "You have a deal, your grace."

"Fantastic. I'll have Lord Arryn write up the marriage arrangement." The king took another drink of his wine before he looked at the Lord Tywin again and spoke. "Now that the deal for the marriage is over I would like to talk to you about funding a project that would rebuild Flea Bottom. And some of the other areas of the city."

Tywin leaned over to one side and put his and on his chin staring at the ground. After a couple of seconds he looked back up to Robert. "I'm sure we can work something out, your grace. Before I see whether I would do it or not I would need to know the costs of the project."

"I will get more details for you later, Lord Tywin. Now I have to go and talk to Lord Stark as he plans on returning home so as soon as possible and I would talk to him."

"Of course, your grace. And do give my sympathies to Lord Stark. Out of everyone he lost the most in the War."

"I will." Both the King and Warden of the West got up shook hands and walked to the door

"Oh and there is one thing I would like to ask of you, your grace." Tywin said stopping to turn to Robert.

"Aye, and that would be what exactly."

"My son, Jamie. I know he wishes to be a Kingsguard, especially now that his twin sister will be Queen. They were always very close. But he is my heir and I wish for him to remain my heir. I would ask that you decline him returning to the Kingsguard."

"I will not keep him from doing what he wishes to do. I told Lady Cersei that I will leave the choice up to my Lord Commander."

"Very well, your grace" Tywin said. He wasn't happy with possibly losing his heir again. But the fact that his daughter will now be Queen has far more than made up for it. Now he wonders if he should make that little monster as his heir or make one of his brothers the heir.

The King went back to his chair and sat down for a few minutes while he finished his wine. He was going to make Tywin pay for the rebuilding as part of the marriage deal, but he knew asking too much would put him in bad graces in the future with the lions. He was sure though that the Lannisters will pay for the reconstruction. They would make it look good on that legacy that Tywin was always talking about so as long as it didn't bankrupt his family.

He got up and walked to the door. He wanted to go talk to Ned. He would like him to stay for his wedding but figured his silent friend wouldn't stay. Ned had a new wife, and a new heir he had yet to meet. He wanted to go home and he didn't blame him. As he opened the door he looked to see both Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan turn their heads to him "So i'm guessing we will have a lioness to guard soon, your grace?"

"Aye, you will. The arrangement has been made. She is now my betrothed." He replied as he walked down the hall with his knights at their positions behind him.

Robert made his way to the family wing where Ned was staying since all the guest rooms had been filled. He knocked on the door and waited for his friend to answer. He could hear the shuffle of feet from the other side before it opened revealing his friend.

"Your grace." his friend said surprised.

"Aye, and don't start with that, your grace, crap." Robert laughed as he asked if he could enter the room and talk with his friend, to which Ned accepted and and beckoned him inside before he closed the door. But not before giving a nod to Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan who took up their positions beside the door.

"What brings you here, Robert?" The silent wolf asked. He had been in the middle of packing. Wishing to return home on the morrow to see his wife again and to meet his new heir. When he returned to King's Landing, Jon had told him that Lysa said Cat has a boy. He was overwhelmed with joy. He was told she just left Riverrun, heading for Winterfell. If he left now he would get there within a couple of days after her arrival.

"I heard you are planning on leaving, though with your packed belongings it seems it would be on the marrow. Ned, you wouldn't leave to that frozen home you call the North without giving me a goodbye first, right?" Robert hoped Ned wouldn't he knew that when Ned went North he wouldn't see him for a long time, which saddened him. He will have his responsibilities as King of the Seven Kingdoms while his friend will have the one Kingdom that was larger than the other six combined.

"Of course not. You know I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you. I just wish to get home as soon as possible. I wish to meet my new son and heir." Ned said the last part with a smile, which caused the King to smile as well.

"I may have one of them in a year's time. Since I'm sure my wedding will be soon."

"So you have gotten betrothed. Let me guess. Lady Cersei?"

"Aye, as of an hour ago I came to terms with Lord Tywin on a marriage arrangement between me and Lady Cersei." Robert told him. Still not sure to be completely happy or sad at saying it. He felt he could be happy with Lady Cersei, but at the same time he was talking to the man that would've been his good brother if he married the one he wanted.

Ned could see the sadness and confusion in his face as he looked down. "Robert, look at me." Forcing the King to look up to him. "Lyanna told you to move on and find happiness. I hope that you take her orders and do it. Even if it is Cersei Lannister."

"Your right, Ned, It….it's just so soon."

"Robert, my brother by choice, never forget my sister. But also remember that she married Rhaegar of her own free will. She asked you to find love and happiness. I wish for you to find it." Ned said while putting his hand on his shoulder while looking at him seriously.

Robert signed before walking to the window looking out at the city. "Perhaps you're right Ned, I've been running from this for too long because of Lyanna."

"Aye, you have, my friend." Ned told him smiling, making him realize that Lyanna and Ned were right.

"Thank you, brother. I hope your and Cat's marriage is wonderful and you have lots of children."

"Aya and i hope your and the new Queen the same, Robert"

"Any chance you'll stay for the wedding?" Robert asked hopefully, to which Ned shook his head.

"Im sorry, Robert but Cat has already left for Winterfell and I can't let her be there for the first time without me for more than a couple of days.

Robert got up to hug Ned in private one last time before he left. " I will see you off on the marrow then." he said before going to leave the room.

Afterwards he went to tell Jon of the marriage contract that he needed written up before he left and went back to his room to go to bed.

The Next Morning after Robert broke his fast he was waiting to see his friend off when his betrothed walked up to him. Which surprised him but also made him smile a little. Ser Oswell was on duty at that time smirked before rolling his eyes.

"Lady Cersei, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit this early in the morning?" he asked the beautiful Lioness. This time she was wearing a black and yellow dress, no doubt because she found out about her betrothal so she wished to wear his colors. He found she actually looked very good in Baratheon colors. Her hair was done in a simple single braid which given the early morning he figured she rushed to get ready, though He found it made her no less beautiful.

"My King, I heard that your good friend Lord Eddard Stark was heading North today. Since I am to be your wife I would like to join you in seeing him off." She told him with an honest and kind smile.

"I would always welcome your company, my lady." He looked at her differently. The fact that she was willing to wake up earlier than usual to support him and meet the man that was like a brother to him made him happy. He didn't completely trust her since she was a Lannister so he wasn't sure if it was truly her, or a front that she put up. Her smile looked genuine so he was leaning toward the former.

They talked for a couple of minutes before Jon Arryn showed up in the courtyard with them. " Your Grace," he greeted the king before he looked to Lady Cersei and took her offered hand and kissed it. "It is an honor to meet our future Queen, My Lady."

"The honor is mine, My Lord. You were the man that practically raised my betrothed." she said with a smile.

They talked for a couple more minutes before Lord Stark, Lord Reed, and the other five Northmen that accompanied them to

the Tower of Joy arrived. All the other Northmen that fought during the war had already gone home after either taking King's Landing or breaking the siege of Storm's End.

"Your Grace, Lord Arryn." he then kissed Cersei's hand, "Lady Cersei. It's an honor to meet the future wife of the man I consider my brother by choice."

"Lord Stark, an honor, surely you won't stay for our wedding?" she said as she curtsied to which he shook his head at.

"I've been away at war for too long. I lost my father, my brother, and my sister. Apparently Starks don't do well in the south, my lady. Plus my wife is on her way to Winterfell as we speak with my new heir that I have yet to meet." he said with a solemn expression.

"That is completely understandable, my lord." Cersei turned to the much shorter man next to Lord Stark and offered him her hand as well. "My Lord. You are….?"

Howland Reed, My Lady. Lord of Greywater Watch, one of Lord Stark's most trusted bannerman, my lady."

"Greywater Watch? I have not heard of this keep. Where is it, My Lord?" she asked curiously, wanting knowledge on the North since it is the one kingdom that many don't know about.. Knowing that Lord Stark would be loyal to her new husband would make him loyal to her, to a certain degree. Getting to know his bannerman would help learn about the North.

"It is in the Neck , My Lady." Howland knew what she was doing, but Greywater Watch's greatest, and only defense really, was it was hard to find. So he wouldn't tell her completely what it is.

"Interesting, Lord Reed. Perhaps I should learn more about the North. She said knowing he told the truth but didn't give too much away. _He's smart at least_ she thought.

"Ned!" Robert hugged his friend tightly for a couple of seconds. "Don't stay in that frozen tundra forever, Ned! And you Howland, you better leave that floating Island of yours every once in a while to come to King's Landing, you both hear!" _Floating Island?_ Cersei thought.

Aye, Your Grace." they both said.

"Have you named your heir yet, Ned?"

"Cat is waiting for me to name him. So I wanted to name him Robb, after you, Robert." the King laughed loudly when he heard his friend name his heir after him. He always loved Ned for how he thought of him. He doubted Stannis or Renly would name a child of theirs after him.

"Aye, then he will be a strong lad, no doubt!" the King said.

"Aye, I know he will be." Ned said with pride. He then looked to his foster father. "Lord Arryn, please keep Robert out of trouble." Jon chuckled and Robert laughed.

"It was always you that kept him out of trouble, Ned." Jon said.

"Aye that is true, Jon. Now it has to be you, or im sure Lady Cersei would be able to keep him out of trouble" Ned looked at her causing her to laugh.

"I will do my best, Lord Stark." she said.

"Where is he, Ned? I want to see him before you leave?" Robert asked seriously, making Jon and Cersei confused. Ned called to a woman standing in the back that none of them noticed before until she came forward. He had a bundle in her arms that everyone knew was a babe. The only one out of them all that didn't know who the babe was was lady Cersei. Jon had realized who the babe was after he saw the bundle.

When Wylla approached the king not knowing what to do she looked to Lord Stark for help. He nodded to her and said it was alright to hand him to the King which she did. When in the arms of Robert the Aemon opened his eyes and and smiled and reached up to the King trying to grab his beard, making Robert laugh and put his finger in front of Aemon for him to grab.

"Who is this little guy, Lord Stark?" Cersei asked while cooing at the babe. Aemon took his eyes off of Robert to Cersei and started babbling while holding his hands out to her, asking her to pick him up.

"My son, my lady." he said

"What is his name?" She asked after Robert gave the babe to her. She laughed when he became fascinated with her hair.

"Jon, my lady. Jon Snow." she frowned for a second. In her head she felt disgusted but that changed when she saw the sweet smile on the boy in her arms. She gave him a smile before looking back to Lord Stark.

"What are you going to do with him, My Lord." She asked him knowing the boy was going to have a hard life since he is bastard. Lord Stark's wife is going to hate the boy she just knows it

"I am going to take him back to Winterfell, My Lady. He is going to be raised alongside my trueborn children."

"Aye, until the boy is old enough to train. Then he will come to King's Landing to train to be a knight." Robert said. Getting confused looks by Jon and Cersei.

"You are going to have the boy come here to train?" Lady Cersei asked.

"I've grown fond of the boy since we got him from his mother. He would ride in me arms when we were one our way to King's Landing."

"I'm sure he will become a famous knight one day." she said looking down to the babe again and stroked his cheek before handing him back to his wetnurse.

"He will become the greatest of them all, Lady Cersei." Lord Stark said looking at her seriously for a second. At that moment she didn't know how true that statement was.

Jon Arryn went up to the babe and gave the boys head a pat and then gave Ned a huge hug and put a hand on his shoulder. "You take care of yourself up there, Ned. I'm sure your father will be proud of the Lord you will become."

"Thank you, Jon. For everything." Ned said with a huge smile.

Ned, Howland and everyone else making the trip North left the Red Keep and headed toward the docks to board the ship they had prepared to take them to White Harbor.

**North 283 AC**

It took them almost a fortnight for them to dock in White Harbor. When they did they went to New Castle to meet with Wyman and the rest of House Manderly.

They entered the gates of New Castle no one greeted them, which was understandable since the Manderly's didn't know they were coming.

They entered the Great Hall just before dark to notice Wyman was there talking with his heir Wylis. When he noticed his new Liege Lord he stood up immediately, well as fast as he could given how fat he was. "Lord Stark, it's an honor to have you here in New Castle. Please, forgive me for not properly greeting you. I was not aware of your arrival into White Harbor.

Ned just waved him off. "It is quite alright, Lord Manderly. I'm just returning home from the war."

"Wylis, go have call Leona and tell her Lord Stark is here so we must have a room prepared for him and his companions and a feast." Wylis bowed to Lord Stark before rushing off to go find his wife to tell her the orders from his father.

"I heard after the War that you went to go find Lady Lyanna. How went the search, My Lord?" Wyman noticed when he finished his head dropped.

"I was able to find her but she was dying of a fever. She died about an hour later." Wyman gave his apologies to Lord Stark before he promised that should House Stark need anything of House Manderly hey need just ask and it will be done.

A couple of hours later Lord Stark, Lord Reed, and the others were at the Dining Hall with House Manderly. The evening was quite a pleasant one. Ned wasn't one for big feasts or lots of people. He prefered quieter diners. Wyman made it big enough to be considered a feast but not with all the extras of dancing and an overly amount of people.

Lord Stark talked with Wyman's sons, Wylis and Wendel, and met Wylis's two name day old daughter Wynafred. Though she the little brown haired girl seemed more interested with the babe in Wylla's arms

"Who is the babe my Lord?" Wylis asked politely.

"He is my bastard son, Jon Snow." that was something that made all of the ones that heard him confused. It was Brandon they knew to be wild and loved sleeping with whores and other women, but he never had a bastard. Yet it was Ned Stark, that had a bastard. It was something they all were not prepared for.

They left White Harbor the next morning with much of the party splitting off to go to their own keeps. It took Ned about a fortnight to reach Winterfell from White Harbor. When they entered the gates of his childhood home he was both happy and sad. So many good memories and reminders of his family but also the reminders of what happened to his family and who he lost.

He was greeted by his younger brother Benjen, a boy of six and ten who has run the North since their father died. Next to him was his new wife, Lady Catelyn of House Tully. In her arms was a babe wrapped up in a bundle, his son and heir Robb. Next to them was a middle aged man in maester's robes who he assumed was the new maester.

Off to the side he could see Martyn Cassel go hug his son Jory and his elder brother Ser Rodrik, who is Winterfell'ss Master-at-Arms.

He got off his horse and hugged his brother. "Ben, I'm so glad to see you. You've grown."

"Aye, it's good to see you, brother. Glad to see you back safe."

He then went to his wife who he hugged and kissed before she offered him the bundle in her arms. " My Lord Husband, your son and heir." she said. Ned took his son and looked him over. The babe had Tully red hair and blue eyes that looked at him curiously. He knew he was going to be a great stark one day.

"What shall his name be, husband?" Cat asked

Ned, looked down at the babe. I shall name you Robb, after my great friend, and brother by choice, King Robert. You will be known as Robb Stark." he saw his wife was happy with the name. Benjen then looked behind his brother to see a lady he did not know holding a babe.

"Who is that brother?" pointing to the bundle and the woman.

"That is Jon. Jon Snow and his wetnurse, Wylla."

"Snow?" his wife asked with anger. "You've had a bastard son?" Benjen just looked at the babe curiously. Ned said nothing.

"What will you do with him?" Benjen asked

"He will be raised in Winterfell. He has Stark blood running through his veins." Benjen noticed that his brother only said the boy's name and that he had Stark blood not the word bastard or son. He knew something was up with his brother. He will find out later.

"What?" Cat yelled. "You'd raise him, a bastard, among you trueborn son?"

"Aye, my wife. I will. He is my Blood"

**A/N: That's it for chapter 3. Hope you guys liked it. Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you guys think and what you would want to see. It gives me ideas for the story.**

**As I planned on having her nice in the beginning and then events that cause her and Robert to fall out. I planned on having Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen to be bastards of Jaime but as I wrote this chapter I honestly want to make her and Robert have a good marriage, since it's not often done. I've thought of Cersei's three children to be trueborns of Robert and say have blonde hair with blue eyes instead of green. I have ideas of how to write the story no matter what i do with them so i would like your guys opinion.**


	4. Of Lionesses and She-Wolves

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed the story so far. I listen to all the reviews and some of them have made me look at things different concerning the Cersei and Robert Relationship which has been a big issue.**

**Now my stand is this for the ones that believe with Jamie there, Cersei will not be faithful with Robert. Tywin attempted to betroth Cersei to Rhaegar and she was madly in love with him even pushing Jamie to the side. So do you think Cersei would cheat on Rhaegar for Jamie. I think no. When Ned talked to her about her children being bastards she told him she loved Robert at one point as every girl dreamt of. But it was Robert who cried and yelled out Lyanna's name during their consummation.**

**So do you think if Robert actually loved her and she had a happy life with a good husband and not a drunk King that loved another girl then she would be happy and not run to her Brother?**

**Also she and Jaime were able to sneak around because Robert was a drunk who left her mostly alone and other than Ser Barristan the rest of the Kingsguard were in the Queen's pocket. But with Robert loving her and having Kingsguard that were more loyal to Robert and not her and would tell the king on a moment's notice would make her possibly not take that chance. And with Jaime being back with his former brothers and mentor he is not the best like in canon so he wouldn't be as arrogant and stupid. **

**And yes Robert is a bit OOC (Out Of Character). He is smarter and and a non drunk. He will listen to his council more and care about the realm. **

**As of right now I will make Joffery, Myrcella, and Tommen Roberts trueborn children. Yes Joffrey will still be a skinny no fighing prissy dick. I'm Thinking of Making Tommen the more lookalike to Robert, since he wants to fight. I've also thought of making this a Jon(Aemom)/Margaery so a Tommen/Margaery won't happen.**

**Aemon the Dragonwolf**

**Chapter 4: Of Lionesses and She-Wolves**

**White Sword Tower 283 AC**

Jaime Lannister stood outside of White Sword Tower very nervous. Inside the door stood his three brothers that went south with Rhaegar. Ser Barristan was guarding King Robert at the moment. Ser Barristan would be the most understanding so he wasn't concerned with him. It was the other three that he was concerned with. Ser Arthur just returned to the Tower when he was able to sneak up to it and knock on the door.

After a couple of seconds the door opened revealing the Lord Commander, and the main person he would have to convince, Ser Gerold Hightower.

"Lord Commander." Jaime said respectfully and nodded his head to Ser Gerrold.

"Ser Jaime, I was told you wanted to speak to me and my brothers."

"Yes, Lord Commander." he said before Ser Gerold opened the door fully and stepped to the side to allow Ser Jaime to enter their living quarters. Ser Oswell came out of his room to pause and stare Jaime down.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Kingslayer." Ser Oswell said with venom.

"Hello Oz." Jamie replied before putting his eyes to the floor not wanting to see the disappointing glare from his former brother.

"I heard you want to rejoin us. It'll take a lot to let a Kingslayer back into the Kingsguard." Oz said continuing to glare down Jaime.

"I know, Oz. I know what I did and why I did it. I can only explain myself and hope that you see it as a good reason."

Ser Oswell huffed and went to go stand next to Ser Gerold. The next five minutes were painfully awkward for Jaime but it was Arthur that cut through the tension, or even added to it, when his door opened and he entered the room. When Arthur saw who was there he stood more rigid and narrowed his eyes at Jaime. He didn't say anything, he just walked over to his brothers. He knew why Jaime was here. All he wanted to know was why. No small talk, just answers.

"Well, Ser Jaime you may begin. Why did you kill Aerys?" Asked Ser Gerold

"Arthur, Oz who was the Hand when you left with Prince Rhaegar?" Jaime asked the two knights.

"Jon Connington was hand." Arthur replied.

"And Ser Gerold, who was Hand to Aerys when he ordered you to find Rhaegar and order him to return." Jaime asked the Lord Commander.

"Lord Qarlton Chelsted, Ser Jaime." The White Bull answered. Arthur and OZ heard that Jon was removed as hand from Ser Gerold when they spent time in the Tower of Joy.

"Yes, Aerys removed Jon Connington as Hand and exiled him after he lost the Battle of the Bells."

"What does that have to do with you killing Aerys." Arthur asked just wanting Jaime to get to the point.

"It has everything to do with why I killed Aerys!" Jaime yelled out at them, making them look confused. "It wasn't just Aerys I killed in the Throne Room that day. It was also the Hand."

The three Kingsguard looked shocked and confused when Jaime said he had killed the Hand as well. They didn't know that. And for him to say it makes them think there is more to the story that they don't know. Why would he willingly admit to killing the Hand along with the King.

When they didn't say anything he continued. " Right after the Battle of the Trident Aerys came up with a plan to burn down King's Landing. He ordered Lord Qarlton to carry out his plan and Lord Qarlton refused and resigned as Hand." Jaime paused and took a deep breath before he asked. "Do you know what Aerys did to him?"

They all shook their heads. "He did the same thing to him as he did to Rickard Stark. He burned him alive. Then he made the pyromancer of the Alchemists' Guild Rossart his Hand." They all stood there with surprise written all over their faces. They knew Aerys' obsession with wildfire, but to burn his own Hand and make an Alchemist his replacement. Just to burn down a city?

They stayed silent letting Jaime continue. "Pycelle convinced Aerys to open the gates for my father and his army. Telling him they were there to help. Then my father's army started sacking the city so Aerys ordered me to bring me his head though I never moved." Jaime took a second to regain his thoughts while the others stayed silent. At first they believed that the order to kill his father would make Jaime kill Aerys and that made them angry, but when he said he didn't move the knew that wasn't what made him do it. Besides why would Jaime be talking about Rossart.

"When Rossart took office Aerys ordered him to set wildfire cashes throughout the city. At first I thought it was in defensive positions but then I found out it was throughout the whole. Shortly after Aerys ordered me to kill my father and realized I wouldn't he ordered Rossart to light the wildfire cashes."

"He was really going to burn the whole city?" Ser Gerold yelled. Jaime nodded in reply.

"Burn them all he said. Burn them in their homes, burn them in their beds." Jaime went to go sit down on the sofa shaking with a couple of tears running down his face. "When Rossart started to pace out of the Throne Room that was when I pulled out my sword, chased him down, and stabbed him. When I turned around Aerys got up from the throne and yelled that he would light them himself. So I ran up to him as he tried to run away and stabbed him in the back."

"Burn them all he kept repeating. Burn them all." Jaime took another breath and continued. "We may have sworn a vow to protect the King but we also swore a vow when we were knighted. A vow to defend the innocent and the weak. Half a million people live in this city. If I have to wear a stain on honor by killing a mad king in order to keep my oath of protecting half a million lives then so be it." Jaime stared down at the floor for what felt like hours. Not wanting to look at his former brothers.

It felt so good to get that off of his chest, but now waiting for them to reply was the most nervous he had ever felt.

"Let him rejoin." Jamie looked up instantly when he heard Arthur's voice.

"What?" he replied. Not believing that it would be Arthur that said it first. He figured Arthur would be the hardest to convince.

"You are right. We swore a vow to defend the innocent. We stood by while he constantly raped Queen Rhaella, and Jaime was the only one who said anything. But if Aerys was going to commide genocide of half a million people then he needed to be stopped. We know Rhaegar was planning to overthrow his father anyway."

Gerold nodded his head. "I agree. We all know that Aerys' madness was getting worse." he turned to Oswell, wanting all four of them to agree. He already knew that Barristan would agree. "What say you, Oz?"

"If you, Arthur, and Barristan agree then I might as well." he said looking at his Lord Commander. But then he went over to where Jaime was sitting and pointed a finger against his chest. "But this is your last chance. If you do anything to harm or dishonor our new king then I personally kill you myself. Do you understand?" Jaime nodded at him.

"I swear, brother."

Oswell turned to Gerold. "Then I guess all that's needed is to ask Barristan and tell the King."

"I'll go talk to them."

**Winterfell 283 AC**

After the introductions were over everyone headed inside the castle. Lady Caitlyn had a servant escort Wylla and the bastard to the furthest, and worst, room in the Family Wing of the castle. She tried to put him into the Servants Quarters but Ned refused. His answer when she tried to fight it was that 'he may not have the name of a Stark but he is a Stark'.

Ned noticed his brother wanted to talk to him so he gave Robb back to his wife and she stormed off to her room. He followed Benjen to father's….his solar now. It will take a lot of time to get used to the fact that he was now the Lord of Winterfell. That everything that was his father's was now his.

When they entered Benjen closed the door after he let his brother and stared him down.

"Now spill it. Who is the babe." Benjen demanded causing Ned to look at him for a split second with scared eyes.

"He is my bastard son, Ben." Bengen started laughing

"No, he isn't. You would never have a bastard even if it would save us from the Long Night." _Oh, the irony _Ned thought. "You know you can trust me, Ned." That was true. He knew that if it was anyone he could trust with this secret it was Benjen..

"Then tell me who you think he would be if he wasn't my bastard." Ned asked challenging him.

"I would say he is Brandon's bastard. But you wouldn't have to stain your honor by hiding him. I think he is Lyanna's." What? How would he guess that? Ned thought.

"And why would you think that, Ben?" Benjen rolled his eyes at Ned.

"Because I helped Lyanna sneak off with Rhaegar." Wait, what! Ned yelled in his head.

"Why didn't you say anything? Father and Brandon are dead because of it. If they would have at least known about it….." Ned said stopped as he sat down in Fath….His chair.

"Lyanna and Rhaegar said they would send out letters. But the letters never arrived and Brandon was already on his way to Riverrun to marry Lady Caitlyn. When father was sent a letter from the King demanding him to go to King's Landing because of what Brandon did I told him everything." Ben said close to tears. Ned could tell he blamed himself.

"It's not your fault what happened, Ben. If Brandon wasn't so wild and impulsive then he would have gone to King's Landing."

"I know, so are you going to tell me the truth?" The younger Stark asked. Ned knew he had no way out of this so he figured he might as well tell him.

"Aye, he is Lyanna's boy by Rhaegar." he said with a sigh.

"Trueborn?"

"Aye. They married at the Isle of Faces. He took her as his second wife. Apparently Elia approved and also asked her brothers to help. Oberyn was there with me and Robert when we found her. She was dying of childbirth." Benjen looked down when Ned said the last part.

"What's his name?"

"Aemon Targaryen Fourth of his name. 'The Dragonwolf' Lyanna called him."

Benjen laughed. "Being Lyanna's son I know that boy has wolfs blood running through his veins."

"I think the dragon's blood will make it worse." Ned said as he chuckled making Ben laugh harder.

"I always feared Lyanna's child." Ben said Laughing before he became serious. "But I want to know more. It was more than just love that Lyanna went with him. Or the fact that Robert spared the boy since you said he went with you."

Ned signed and told him everything. About the Harrenhal and Lyanna being the Knight of the Laughing Tree. About Rhaegar finding her and about the prophecy she told him about. He told him about what Rhaegar said to Robert at the Trident and about what Oberyn told him that Elia said in the letter she sent them. Ned told him about Robert wanting Jon to come to King's Landing to train under the Kingsguard before he went to learn under Oberyn in Dorne.

"So what's going to become of him?" Bengen asked. Still not understanding what everyone's intentions are with his nephew.

"I believe Robert wants to make him Lord of Dragonstone, give him his birthright as Robert said. Him being the only Targaryen it's his right. But not until he is strong enough to defend himself. It would also keep the Targaryen Loyalists from rebelling if there was a Targaryen loyal to the crown."

"So Robert is being smart. Never thought I'd say that about him."

"He's not using him." Ned said in his friends defence.

"I never said he was, Ned. but in a sense even if he gives the boy everything. He still knows he's getting something in return." Benjen told his brother. Ned could be hopeless when it came to Robert.

"Aye, he does, but his own Lord Commander even told him that they were more loyal to the boy so should he ever try to use him then they will leave him. And he knows I will not go for it since he is my nephew." Ned told his brother.

"So you said that Rhaegar and Lyanna believe he is the child of some prophecy to save Westeros from the Long Night supposedly." Benjen asked Ned, wanting to gauge his brother. He knew Ned wasn't the most believing of types.

"That is what she told us."

"And do you believe her?"Benjen asked his brother.

"I don't know what to believe." The silent wolf said honestly shaking his head. "But if we prepare him and it's not true then so be it. But if we don't and it is…..then we all die."

"So we need to prepare him then."

"Aye we do." Ned eyed his brother down.

"It sounds like his training is already accounted for. But perhaps I can help in some other way."

"And how is that, Ben." Ned asked curious but also worried.

"By joining the Night's Watch and finding out what we are up against and what to do. I'll become a Ranger." when Ned tried to protest Benjen just held up his hand to stop him. This was what he wanted. A Stark must always man the wall, their father always told them. He was the youngest and even though Brandon was dead he Ned was now the Lord of the North. It was his responsibility to be the Stark that manned the wall. "I've been thinking of this since Harrenhal, Ned. I'm the youngest. And father always told us that a Stark must always man the wall. I only waited to make sure you came home from the war. You can't change my mind. And now I will need to do it more than ever."

"Ben…." Ned said shakely. "Are you sure?"

"Aye, I am."

Ned took a big sigh before he got up and walked to his brother. He put a hand on his shoulder and stared him in the eyes. "I will not stop you, brother. But you are the only sibling I have left. I would be devastated if something happened to you."

"I promise I will be fine, brother."

"Fine, I'll agree. Not that it would change anything if I didn't." Ned chuckled making Benjen laugh.

"Good, you're learning." Ned actually laughed completely at that.

"I have a feeling I'm going to have at least one or two children that will constantly give me a headache."

Ned and Benjen continued to talk about memories of their childhood and their family and the war before Ned left to go to his new room.

When Ned entered the room his wife was already in bed. He could tell she wasn't fully asleep so he changed out of his clothes and climbed into bed. When he pressed himself against her and wrapped his arm around her. She recoiled at first before she held his arm closer to her. He knew she was mad at him and he wouldn't blame her. He knew that he's shamed her, or well everyone except the few that knew the truth would believe he did. He's thought of telling her but he can't just yet.

"Cat." he said softly to her. "I've missed you."

"Apparently not enough for you to shame me, my lord." she mumbled. Ned hugged her tighter and kissed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, Cat. It was never my intention to shame you."

She turned to face him and got up on one elbow. "Then why bring him her. I understand things happen when men are off at war. When I was betrothed to Brandon I knew he was most likely going to sire a bastard or two given how he was. I never expected you to sire one though." he pulled her down so her head was resting on his chest and hugged her tight. He knew that this would hurt her. He hoped that one day she would love him like a son since he was a motherless child but he feared that she wouldn't.

"He may not have the last name of a Stark but he has the blood. He will not be in Winterfell forever, Cat. but he should spend his childhood here in the home of the Starks"

"So, I'm supposed to have a constant reminder of the shame you brought me?" She asked, not happy that the bastard was going to have to stay here.

"He is a motherless child, Cat. What do you expect me to do let him die?" That surprised her. She didn't know the boy was motherless. It made her understand why her husband brought the boy here instead of leaving him. That still didn't make her like it. Knowing the boy is motherless she will tolerate his presence but that's it.

"Fine I will tolerate him being here but that's it." Ned knew that was the best he was going to get out of his wife so he didn't press any further. Instead he rolled them over so he was on top of her.

"Ned!" she said surprised. He started chuckling before he kissed her passionately. After a couple of seconds she moaned which made him stop.

"What?" he said innocently "I've really missed my wife." Cat signed before she pulled him back into another kiss. That night husband and wife spent many hours attempting to give their heir a brother or sister.

**King's Landing 283 AC**

Ser Gerold was heading to a council meeting the day after Jaime had talked to them. He had talked to Barristan about everything that Jaime had said to which Barristan agreed on letting him rejoin. He planned on telling the King at the council meeting.

He was the last to arrive. Oz was on duty during the meeting. He gave his brother a nod before he entered to see the King at the head of the table. To his right was his Hand Lord Jon Arryn and to his left was an empty chair that was his, which he sat down in. To Gerold's left at the end sat Grand Maester Pycelle who Gerold did not like. Next to Lord Arryn at the end sat a short boy of around five and ten who must be the new Master of Coin. This must be that Petyr Baelish, who was Lord Arryn's wife's friend she grew up with. Just looking at the man the Lord Commander distrusted him. Opposite of himself sat a man in a gold cloak named Janos Slynt who was named as Commander of the City Watch. Next to him sat the King's brother Stannis Baratheon, the now Lord of Storm's End and Master of Law's.

Next to Stannis sat a man that arrived in King's Landing with him, Ser Davos Seaworth. The smuggler that saved Storm's end during the siege could not read or write and was missing the ends of his four fingers on his right hand, courtesy of Stannis. When he told the King he used to be a boy from Flea Bottom and never learned to read Robert made Pycelle teach him. Which he could tell Pycelle wasn't happy about. The final member of the small council was Varys. The mysterious and unreadable eunuch sat next to Ser Davos.

When Gerold sat down Lord Arryn started off the council meeting with introducing the new Master of Coin. Everyone else was introduced the week before.

"It's an honor to be here, Your Grace." Lord Baelish said with that slimy voice.

"Aye. you are going to have a tough job, boy. With us having to rebuild the realm after the war coin will be a big issue. Don't let me down." the King said with an underlying threat to his voice, which made Lord Baelish gulp.

"I don't plan on it, Your Grace." The man they call Littlefinger said.

"Slynt," Robert said. "How goes the City Watch?"

"Crime has been slowing down now that order among the crown and also the Watch has been restored, Your Grace. We had two stabbings and 5 thefts last week. One of the murderers had been caught while the other has yet to be found. And four out of the five thieves have been caught." Slynt said.

"Aye, you're not going to have a city as large as King's Landing without some crime, the Murderer has taken the black and is to be sent to the wall. The thieves have all been dealt with according to the crime, some lost a finger or two and one lost a hand." the Lord of Storm's End replied.

"Good" Lord Arryn exclaimed before looking over to the Ser Gerold.

"Lord Commander, how goes the search for the three remaining Kingsguard?"

Ser Gerold looked to the King and spoke, "Ser Jaime talked to the four of us and we all have agreed to let him rejoin, now making our order to five."

"Hmm….I'm honestly surprised you let the Kingslayer back in, Ser Gerold. If I remember correctly you were unhappy when my betrothed asked if he could rejoin." Robert said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ser Jaime gave his reasons for killing Aerys. He was right, we are knights who swore to protect the innocent. Aerys ordered his new hand to burn down King's Landing and kill half a million innocent people. I find that a justifiable reason to kill was Ser Arthur who was the first to let him rejoin."

"Aerys was going to burn down the City?" Jon yelled.

"As what Ser Jaime told us he said to his hand was, _Burn them all….Burn them in their homes, Burn them in their beds. _He said his new Hand Rossart of the Alchemist's guild set wildfire cashes throughout the city." Ser Gerold told the council.

"Then I believe that Ser Jaime did the right thing, Your Grace," Lord Arryn said.

"Aye, I agree as well." Ser Davos said.

"Then I accept Ser Jaime to be a part of my Kingsguard. Have you thought of the other two spots Ser Gerold?"

"I have, Your Grace. The candidates I have selected are Ser Arys Oakheart of Old Oak who I believe is the best of the candidates. Ser Meryn Trant of Gallowsgrey who would be second but i'm not particularly fond of him. Next would be Ser Mandon Moore of the Vale. Next is Ser Boros Blout of house Blout. A knight at Harrenhal who was defeated by the Knight of the Laughing Tree and ordered to discipline his squire."

The King laughed loudly when Ser Gerold told him that. A knight that was defeated by Lyanna in a joust to be his Kingsguard. Absolutely not.

"No, not him Ser Gerold." The King told his Lord Commander. The knight nodded before he gave the last candidate.

"I agree, Your grace. The last of the candidates is named Ser Preston Greenfield of the Crownlands."

"I'll let you and the rest of the Kingsguard decide on who will be the remaining two, Ser Gerold." The Lord Commander nodded to the King.

"Your Grace, Lord Tywin won't be happy that his heir will return to the Kingsguard." Pycelle spoke out with a shake of his head.

"He'll get over it, Pycelle. His daughter is becoming Queen. Not much else he can do." The King said to the Grand Maester annoyed. He and everyone else knew he was in favor of the Old Lion. Pycelle nodded but stayed silent.

"Lord Varys any news on Queen Rhaella or Viserys?" Robert asked the eunuch.

"My little birds have told me that Queen Rhaella and her son fled Dragonstone with Ser Willem Darry and she died of childbirth to a girl, Your Grace. I know not where they have gone but I have my little birds searching"

"Let me know where they are. I want them found and brought back here alive." Robert demanded.

"I will, Your Grace."

The following day Ser Jaime Lannister was sworn into King Robert's Kingsguard much to Lady Cersei's delight and Lord Tywin's displeasure. It took another week before the five current Kingsguard to pick the final two spots. They decided on Ser Arys Oakheart and Ser Meryn Trant after talking and interrogating the candidates for the week.

It was a fortnight after when Lady Cersei was walking into the Sept of Balor in the most elegant and expensive of white dresses. Her father was walking her down the Aisle with hundreds of Lord's and Ladys looking at her, but it wasn't them she was focused on. It was the tall, well muscled, black haired, and blue eyed man with the crown who stood at the end next to the High Septon.

All seven of the Kingsguard were standing present in different areas of the room. The two newest of the Kingsguard, Ser Arys and Ser Meryn stood at the inside of the door. Ser Gerold stood behind the High Septon while Ser Arthur stood behind the King. Her Brother Ser Jamie stood in the same place as Ser Arthur but on her family's side. She and her father were followed by Ser Ozwell on her left and Ser Barristan on her right. It made her pride soar to have all seven of the Kingsguard, five of which were famous, to be surrounding her wedding.

She reached the end of the hall where Robert met her and escorted her up the steps when they stood facing each other in front of the Septon. The Septon looks to the King and tells him.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." Robert smiled and turned to his brother who was holding a silk cloak of black and yellow with a stag on the back. The King took the black and yellow cloak with a stag on it from Stannis and walked to her while her father took off her Lannister red and gold lion cloak.

Robert clasped the cloak around Cersei, smiled at her before he took his place back in front of her and took her hands

The Septon then yelled out. "My Lord, My Ladies, we stand here in the sight of the gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." The Septon proceeded to tie a ribbon around the interlocking hands of Robert and Cersei to symbolize their union. "Let it be known that Robert of the House Baratheon and Cersei of the house Lannister are now one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be the one who seek to tear them asunder."

The High Septon unties the ribbon and commands them.

"Now look upon each other and say the words." The King and his betrothed looked at each other and spoke. " Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Crone, Stranger.." They both say. "I am hers and she is mine. I am hers until the end of days." Robert said at the same time that Cersei said "I am his and he is mine. I am his until the end of days"

After the ceremony the couple and their guests went from the Sept of Balor back through the city, and cheers of the commoners, to the Red Keep's Great Hall for the wedding feast.

The King and his new Queen sat at the head of the high table surrounded by Stannis and Renly on Roberts side and Tywin and ,unfortunately for both Tywin and Cersei, Tyrion on Cersei's side. Her dwarf brothers presence dampen her spirits though.

As the Dinner was taking place Robert looked over to the Dwarf and asked him how smart he was. The ten name day old dwarf stood up to the the King and spoke much to the horror of Cersei and Tywin.

"I'm young and small, Your Grace. But I'm very smart. Smarter than you." the young dwarf answered the King. Cersei tried to apologize to her husband but stopped when he started booming in laughter.

"I'm sure you are. I like you little boy. It takes guts to stand up and talk back to a king." Robert told Tyrion making Ser Jaime smile. The young dwarf sat back down and started eating again while his father glared at him.

Robert leaned to his wife's ear and asked her if she was having a good time.

"I am, my husband, I've dreamt of being Queen since I was a young girl now. Today my dreams have finally come true." she replied with a huge smile that, to Robert, made her look more beautiful. "Are you having a good time, husband?"

"I am, Cersei. Although I'm really looking forward to what comes later." Robert gave her a smirk causing her to smirk back and lean in and kiss him.

"Oh as am I, My King. As am I." behind them Ser Jaime frowned before he looked down and sighed. He knew he could never have his twin. He loved her, but seeing her smile made the hurt he felt be worth it. She was now a Queen alongside who he believed was a good King. Plus he was with his brothers again and they forgave him for what he did. He got to be back in the Kingsguard like he always wanted to be, it was a bonus that he would be guarding her and his eventual nieces and nephews.

Looking at it now he realized how similar his life is to Aemon the Dragonknight. The two youngest Kingsguard to ever live who both loved their sisters, who happened to be the Queen. He swore that, like Prince Aemon, he will do his duty with honor. He will look and dream but never act upon his love.

Another hour went by before some men stood up and yelled. "Time to bed them!" and "Bedding!" Since Robert had no father is foster father and Hand, Lord Jon Arryn, stood up and quieted everyone down.

"Aye, Your Grace, My Queen. It is time to complete the marriage and for you both to become one."

The King laughed, stood up, and offered the queen his hand. She took it and held on to his arm while leaning into his side. While Robert did drink what most would consider a good amount of wine it was nothing compared to what he used to drink so it barely fazed him.

When Robert saw a couple of men stand up and start to walk forward he held up his hand causing the men to stop. "Any man to touch my Queen will leave here with a broken arm." Cersei looked up to her husband and smiled before yelping when he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room much to the cheers of everyone present. Ser Gerold and Ser Meryn followed them as they were on duty tonight.

Robert nearly burst down the door before he tossed his wife on the bed with a grin. Ser Gerold closed the door from the outside knowing it was going to be a long night before he and Ser Meryn got some peace.

**Winterfell 283 AC**

The morning after the return of Lord Stark started late as he decided to sleep in a bit. One, being he was finally home after a long war, and two, his and his wife's long night. Ned left his room just before noon to go break his fast. When he entered the hall he was glad that it was empty save for some servants who brought him some food.

When he finished he went to his son's room to check up on him. He entered Robb's just as his wetnurse had finished feeding him. She gave his son to him as she covered herself before leaving the room to give him some alone time with Robb.

Ned sat down in the chair and just held his heir. Ned looked Robb over and knew instantly that he would be a great Warden of the North one day. He may have the Tully looks through and through, but he was a Stark heir. Robb will learn everything to be a Northern Liege Lord.

He hoped he and his cousin would form a close bond. He only feared his wife would do anything she could to keep them away from each other. His wife came into the room and smiled. Happy to see her husband spending time with their son.

"Are you happy with him, Ned?" she asked him

"He's going to be a great stark one day, Cat. I can feel it just by looking at him." Ned said looking up at his wife.

"He has a great father to teach him to become a great man." she knelt down and leant her arm on Ned's knee as she kissed her son's forehead. Husband and wife stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he gave Robb to his mother. He left the room to go prepare to take his sisters' remains to the crypts. Her statue won't be finished for another week but will put her remains in the spot next to their brother and father. Their remains arrived moons ago after they found them when they sacked King's Landing and sent them back to Winterfell before they went to search for Lyanna.

He made it so only him, Benjen, Wylla holding Jon, Ser Rodrick, Martyn Cassel and a small group of his most loyal guards came to lay her remains in the crypts. He had Cat busy somewhere else so she wouldn't interrupt this especially with Jon presant.

Ned took Jon from Wylla and held him close to him. Everyone except Martyn and Benjen were slightly confused that the Lord brought his bastard but not his heir to lay his sister to rest. When they finished the eulogy and laid his sister to rest Jon, or Aemon, started crying. It was like he knew it was his mother's remains that were in the casket. Since he had been given the babe by his sister until now, many moons later he never cried, not once. But him doing so at this exact moment made him feel something unnatural going on.

They left the crypts and Ned went back to the room to find Robb, still holding Jon. he wanted to introduce the two boys. He knew Cat would object but he didn't care if she didn't. He was the Lord and he would introduce them.

As he entered the room his wife was singing to their son while rocking them back and forth. When she finished she looked up to Ned with a smile before it was instantly turned into a frown.

"Why have you brought him here, Ned." she demanded with a cold fury in her voice. Her gaze as sharp as Valerian steel as she tried to bore a hole into the babe with her eyes, no doubt hoping that would kill the boy.

"I have brought him here to introduce them to each other." Ned said with an edge to his voice. Trying to let his wife know to not challenge him on this.

"He is a bastard. He should not be so close around an heir." Caitlyn said a little too loudly as it made Robb start to cry. "See what you have done, Ned. Even Robb does not want him here."

Ned just shook his head before he came forward to his son and cradled his head cause the boy to look and him. When Robb looked to Jon he stopped crying and looked at him curiously. Jon was as silent as he always was and just stared back at Robb. His heir broke out into a smile then reached his tiny hands out to Jon. the dragon babe held his hand back out to Robb making Robb grab his hand and laugh.

"See, Cat. They like each other." Ned said with a wide grin on his face.

Cat just huffed before asking Ned to take the boy away causing him to sigh. One day she will ask him for forgiveness and he prayed that he forgives her.

**A/N: Done with this chapter. Hope you liked it and I look forward to the next one. Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed. This was a shorter chapter since what i wanted to do was better for the next chapter then trying to cram in to this one.**

**Up next is Jon growing up in Winterfell and possibly the start of the Greyjoy Rebellion thought that might be the chapter after.**


End file.
